Zelda: The Legend
by SuperXBrother
Summary: Hyrule has been saved and the war has finally ended. But now, when Time has been severed, everything and everyone is in danger of annihilation. A prophecy, hidden in the shadows, will be revealed. And Link must prevail against the darkness and make the final choice to save the Legend itself.
1. Sealed

_"This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations."_

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Sealed**

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

That was what the world was. There was nothing. The once mighty earth crumbled. Vast forests were burnt to ash. The remains of beings filled the fissures.

And at the core of the Earth, laid a still terrain. It was a spiraled abyss. At the foot of the chasm was a perfect ring.

Then, the ground grew cold. The air, vile.

From the bowels of the Earth rose a towering inferno. Its warmth was fueled of malice. The flares were of a deviant shade of black. The red tips glowed with pure evil.

Then, a calm presense filled the other half of the circle.

From the heavens descended a second column of fire. Its warmth however, was filled only with serenity. This flame held a white aura with tips of purple light.

The two opposing powers stood still. Staring the other down.

"I see that you have decided to meet your end in battle after all." Drawled the flames of darkness. "It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor."

"I have tried to show you the errors of your ways." Spoke the gentle but powerful voice of the white fires. "But now I see that you are beyond all reason."

The dark fire smiled, like greeting an old friend. "Those with power are destined to rule over all. We both were born with a great gift, entitling us to that very right. My offer still stands valid."

"It is foolish to even conceive such a request. I will never accept your offer." The white fire spoke. "But in truth, I actually feel sorry for you. Since the beginning, you suffered greatly. Yet whenever someone tried to help you, you refused. Whenever a being tired to show you compainionship, you pushed them away. You believed that gaining power was the only way for you to find your place in this world."

The evil being snarled. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! YOU ARE BLIND!"

"It is you who is blinded." Spoke the gentle flames. "Your rage has blinded you into making poor choices. Your rage has scarred you, leading you further and further away from who you once were. Now you exist only as a shell. You only possess a lack of reason and judgment."

"You claim that it is I who is blinded," Declared the voice of darkness. "Yet you are the one who holds the power of the Goddesses. They left it in your care, foretelling of the evils that would lust after it. Yet not once did they think that you could use it for yourself. You guard the ultimate power, yet never have you ever used it. You need only touch it and the world would be yours to dominate."

The black flames scowled.

"Yet you instead chose to merely watch over the holy power. You unwisely do this and even more shamefully, you use your own power to protect those insignificant humans."

"I am not blinded. The power of the Goddesses is far too great for any one being to possess. Should you defeat me, you would still never be able to claim its true power."

"We shall see Hylia. We shall see."

From within each of the two fires, a sword emerged.

The white flame's sword was small but divine. Its spiraled hilt was as blue as the heavens could be. A small sapphire was placed in just before the silver of the blade.

The black flame's sword could have been mistaken for an evil twin. While the Goddess's sword was blue and silver, this demonic weapon was black. A ruby sat greedily in the center of the spiked blade.

The infernos of black and white collided.

"And the humans you think so little of know far more than you ever will." The white flames shouted

The black fire chuckled. The cruel sounds roaming the Earth.

"You...you believe that a mere mortal could possess more knowledge than I, Demise? The God of Darkness?"

"Yes."

Another merge of power cracked open canyons. The thickest of trees toppled over with the slightest breeze of such monumental power.

"You have blinded yourself Hylia. You held so much potential once. But now it is wasted. You could have had the world in your fingertips. Destiny was yours to command, to control. Yet you would prefer to watch over those weak humans that cling to you at the smallest glance of my being. You state that they are more knowledgable than me? When all they could do is run to you and hide on that crop of earth you sent into the sky? You disgust me."

An entire ocean evaporated from the warmth a mere hundred miles away.

"As I said before, you are blinded by your rage." Hylia said.

The earth was sujected to another torrent of malicious laughter. A mountain exploded in magma.

"I know your secret Hylia."

Silence.

"I know far more than you think. I feed on fear itself. I reside within the darkness than fills all souls, whispering. I know all the strengths of my foes. And I know exactly what will drive them to their knees, begging for me to end their lives, or fufill their wildest daydreams. Just as I know yours."

"I-impossible." Stuttered the white embers.

"Yes. I possess knowledge that has eluded even the Golden Goddesses themselves!"

"No." she whispered.

"I wonder what the creators of this would would think should they ever realize just what their chosen guardian had done? If they ever found out about the very act she so carefully hid from the world." The evil firestorm questioned.

"No...no your lying!" She shouted.

"Are you so sure?" Don't forget _your Grace,_ you too have a dark side, no matter how small. I know your wishes as well as your desires. I can ensure they will come true without any consequence."

The white spark said nothing. The dark flames held out a hand.

"All I need is your help." He reached for her palm. The white flames eyes glazed over, hypnotized.

"NO!" It screamed.

The white spark grew. It shined a light stronger than anything in the universe. All the energy of the universe crashed into the abyss.

Silence.

That was what the world was. There was nothing.

Both flames had been extinguished.

Two forms emerged from the fires and collapsed.

Their swords clattered as they slammed into the dirt, seperated from their masters.

Minutes passed as the earth held an eternal breath, waiting for the one who would rise to claim victory.

Slowly, both groaned. Shakingly, they both rised to their feet, swords returned to their hand.

"Intriguing. Even when using your own power, you are a formidible opponent." Demise breathed.

"Face it Demise, you cannot defeat me." Hylia stated.

"That may be so." The Dark God scowled. "But the same applies for you. We are both beings of divine right. Neither one of us can perish. So will this be our fate? Locked in an endless combat for all of eternity?"

"We cannot die, but that does not mean we cannot be sealed." Hylia said slowly.

Demise's eyes widened in shock.

"You...you wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She said coldly.

"Your powers would be severely drained. You would be comparable to a mere mortal."

"That may be so, but you will never be able to escape."

The goddess raised her sword skyward.

A golden light shined down upon it, making it illuminate with unmatched power.

"NO!"

She drew the sword into the forehead of Demise.

A power unknown was unleashed from within the blade. The world filled with golden light.

The Goddess then twisted the handle thrice. The golden power turned dark.

She withdrew the sword and sheathed it.

The God of Darkness recovered from the attack. He stared her down.

"What...what did you do to me?"

"I ensured that no matter how many times you may escape from that seal, you will be driven back."

"You split your own power to seal me?" Demise asked weakly. His opponent turned her head. "Answer me!" He demanded.

"I did what was necessary." She replied simply.

"You truly are a paragon of the Gods, Hylia. You have given up a piece of your own power in an attempt to seal me?"

She nodded. The Earth shook violently.

"You are a fool, Goddess. You may place as many seals upon me as you wish. Though this not the end."

He fell to one knee. His breaths became shorter and shorter.

"My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"

He pointed a clawed finger at his mortal enemy.

"I WILL RISE AGAIN!"

He dropped down to the earth.

"You may have defeated me this time, but at what price?" He chuckled. "Everything you have cared for has been destroyed by my hand."

"You disgust me." Hylia spat. "You take pleasure in the act of murder. Your selfish desires have led you into breaking your vows as a divine being."

"Are you any different?" He gasped.

"What?"

"Are you any different?" He asked again. A smile etched upon his face.

His scarred body then evaportated into an evil aura. The black shell of a spirit rushed for thge Goddess. A triangular stone appeared from the dark spirit and began to suck it in. When all traces of such a viscious spirit were eliminated, the stone collided into the earth and all fell silent.

Hylia collapsed. Her sword's golden glow faded.

Weakly, the goddess waved a hand over the blade. It glowed a bright blue and shot into the sky.

She was all alone.

"No. I will not be alone." She whispered to the silent Earth. A tear fell upon her cheek.

"Demise will not rise again. I will ensure it." She turned and faced a blue sky.

Hylia faded into a blue aura. The tear hovered in the air and absorbed the sky being.

Her essence raised skyward. The Goddess gave one last whisper to the Earth.

"Destiny will bring us together again."

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

**Several Millenia later**

Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

* * *

><p>Shattered. That was what the world was. That was what the Mirror was. That was what his heart was.<p>

He wore a tunic the exact same shade as the forest. A floppy hat of the same color lay atop his golden hair. Under said tunic laid a white undershirt and brown pants. Brown gloves and boots placed on the end of each limb. On his back, a Hylian Shield and the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

Now, as he walked the fields of the land, he reminisced his journey.

The last few months he had known had been among the best in his life. She had been his best friend. They had not started out on the best of terms. As a matter of fact, when they had first met, he had hated her very existence. She had used him, lied to him, and deceived him, all to achieve her own purposes. But, as time wore on, sacrifices had been made. They had both grown from their many experiences together, learning just how dependent on each other they really had been.

His heart throbbed painfully from the recollection of memories. When he met her, she had been a selfish, obnoxious imp. She had left him as a compassionate and benevolent princess.

Now, as he walked across the fields knew why she had done it, destroying the Mirror. The Mirror of Twilight served as a connection. A Link.

Midna had severed that very Link between them to prevent history from occurring once more.

A soft, petite hand touched his own. A warmth like flames filled within. His eyes left the earth and stared sadly into the eyes of the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda.

The heir of Hyrule wore a simple dress of purple and white. She had long light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. A small tiara sat atop her head.

"Link." She whispered, then paused. He saw tears threatening to fall. "I haven't truly thanked you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda lifted her hand into the air.

"Please, let me continue." She requested. He nodded. "You saved us Link. You save Hyrule. You saved the Twilight Realm." She smiled. "And you saved me…on a number of occasions. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done."

Link's eyes misted.

"But words are not enough. I cannot think of what to reward you with. So I ask this to you. What would you want?"

Once more, she placed her palm upon his shoulder.

He smiled and said sadly, "Princess…I...I do not know what I truly want." He breathed timidly.

The heir to the throne smiled. "I understand. You are confused in more way than one I expect."

Link could only nod.

"You have seen many things these past few months Link. You have killed at such a tender age. You hve experienced heartache and suffered from your losses. Yet you also were witness to such extraordinary sights. You crave to travel back to your home of Ordon, but you cannot forget what you have seen."

Link stared at her in silence. She wasn't a chosen one for nothing after all.

They approached the gates of Hyrule Castle Town.

"But Link, listen to my words. " She stated regally. Link was surprised, but then noticed the small smirk playing on her lips. "I will not stop until you receive what you wish for. You are brave. Brave of mind brave of soul, and brave of heart. There is nothing that you don't deserve."

"Princess I-"

"Zelda." She said.

"Excuse me?" Link asked.

"I wish for you to truly know me. Not the Princess. But just Zelda." She said.

"If that is what you wish…Zelda." He said, thinking of how difficult calling the Princess by her name would really be.

She bowed her head and Link saw a tear descend to the grass.

"Zelda?"

"I'm so sorry Link." She sniffed. "For everything that has happened. It was because of me that Zant and Ganondorf were able to take over. It was my fault for all of your pain and suffering. I-"

"Zelda. Look at me." Link said slowly.

She lifted her head and did as asked.

"This was not your fault. You did what you were able to do. When the lives of your people were threatened, you surrendered in order to protect them. Where were the members of the Royal Council when this happened? Were they there with you? Doing what they could to help their kingdom? No. Instead they took off running. You could have easily ran away as well. Yet you stayed by your people. You are strong Zelda. The power of yielding is one of the greatest forces there is."

"But because of me, Zant killed so many-"

"Was I any different?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Zelda gulped.

"Zant killed thousands. As did I. Many of the beasts I had slain had family. I took away fathers, sons, mothers, and daughters."

"But Zant killed for power. You did it for justice!" Zelda protested. Link shrugged. He reached for the handle of his sword and unsheathed it.

It was perfect. A royal purple handle melted into a cross wing guard. From the wings shined gleaming silver. The blade's tip razed with deathly skill. It looked as though it had never seen battle.

"Both can easily be confused for the other. The fact still remains that this sword has personally executed thousands of lives."

Zelda surpsed him once more. She pulled him into a hug. Then, she placed arm fingers around his head and forced him to look straight in her blue eyes.

"Link, listen to me. We both have done things that we are ashamed of. But the only thing we can do now, is use the knowledge of our past to make a better future."

Everything in the world stopped. Link could not free himself from within those sapphire eyes. An awkward silence filled the void.

"Um…I should head back to the castle. And you should be home as well…Please consider what I said. Now I'd better go. The council will be worried about me after all." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned and walked through the gate.

"Their reputation is more like it." Link called after her. She giggled, turned round a corner, and was gone.

Link sighed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled from its depths a whistle. His mouth found the end piece and blew into the mouth hole. He could already hear the thundering sounds of hooves.

A beautiful chestnut mare, storng and vigorous, with a long mane of silver galloped proudly towards her master.

"Hey girl. Ready to head home?" He asked as he climbed onto his old friend's back.

Epona whinnied and stood on her hind legs.

They raced off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was on its last line as night would soon threaten to take over. The blue-yellow sky cast dark shadows upon the forest floor.<p>

Link slowly had Epona slowly trudge through the forest. Even with Ganandorf defeated, Link had discovered the hard way that not all monsters went down with their evil king. He had recieved the scar on his leg from a sneak attack by a Moblin. He had been too careless. He had thought that he could easily take on all three at once. But then he had not noticed a fourth Moblin right behind him.

Sure, he had been able to take care of them easily thereafter. But still...he needed to pay more attention. He was lucky it had just been a Moblin. What if it had been a left over Shadow Beast, or an Iron Knut.

He walked by the bridge leading up to thegreat tree that housed the Forest Temple. A vision of swinging on a chain of monkeys filled his mind.

He chuckled and continued on. There it stood. A rope bridge stood tall. It had been construted by the Resistance, a group of people who had helped him save Hyrule. Traveling by bridge was alot more convenient than via flying golden Cucco.

The bridge was still far too narrow for Epona to trod across however. He dismounted his steed.

"I'll be back soon girl." He stroked her nose. She whinnied in reply.

He then timidly crossed the shaky bridge. The bottom of the gorge was obscured by a deep fog and could never be seen.

After a few minutes of carefully timed steps, he reached the end. Quickly, he leaped from the wooden planks and onto solid ground once again. He entered the maze of trees and rocks. He only was able to take six steps forward before it happened. The voice of the Skull kid rang, challenging him once again to yet another little game of Hide and Seek.

"Here we go again." He muttered.

**(One hour later)**

"Can't the kid just let me get to the temple without playing that game every single time?" Link thought irritably. The stupid thing had been tailing him for ten minutes during the third round of that evil creation known by children as Hide and Seek.

"At least I'm here now." He sighed, entering the ruins of what once was a temple of unmatched beauty. He began walking past the guardian statues that had once alenged him to prove himself. He passed through the final door. The Sword's chamber had not changed since he had first arrived here two months ago. The vines, still as thick as ever, were lining every crack along what was left of the crumbling stone walls. Wildflowers bloomed crazily throughout the field.

And there, in the middle of the meadow, stood the Pedestal of Time.

Link approached it apprehensively, waiting for something to jump out from behind a bush or something.

Nothing ever came. Not a monster. Nor a beast. Not even a gust of wind.

It felt almost too peaceful.

The handle of the blade waited, clamped between his sweaty palms. The silver blade raised high above the slit carved within the stone.

"This is it. The end." Link whispered.

He drove the sword down. Pedestal was reunited with blade.

Everything was as it should be.

Link didn't know how long it had been since he had returned the sword. Only that the time of Twilight had arrived.

He gathered his gear together, took one last look at the sword he had wielded for so long, and left the temple ruins.

Only after he left did the sword begin to glow.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone. Well, here it is. My first Zelda story. I've been planning on doing this one for quite some time. This tale spans the entire legend that has entranced us for a quarter of a decade. For twenty five years, Nintendo has thrilled us with such an epic tale.

But now, the Legend itself must be saved

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

1. What will happen next?

2. What is happening with the glowing sword?

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	2. Home

The Second Chapter of The Legend has been revealed. The call of destiny is approaching.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Zelda: The Legend...<em>

_It felt almost too peaceful._

_The handle of the blade waited, clamped between his sweaty palms. The silver blade raised high above the slit carved within the stone._

_"This is it. The end." Link whispered._

_He drove the sword down. Pedestal was reunited with blade._

_Everything was as it should be._

_Link didn't know how long it had been since he had returned the sword. Only that the time of Twilight had arrived._

_He gathered his gear together, took one last look at the sword he had wielded for so long, and left the temple ruins._

_Only after he left did the sword begin to glow._

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Home**

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link rode Epona through Faron Woods in silence. Thinking about his entire adventure.<p>

It was strange, being at the conclusion of the journey. There was no world to save, no Dungeon to explore, and no almighty evil to fight.

Well, there were still the occasional monster sighting here and there. But he made short work of them even without the sword.

The Sword.

He felt strange without it as well. Empty. It was as if the blade was a part of him. He felt like a connection had been forged when he drew it from that pedestal, returning him from a wolf back into a human.

But it was better this way. The sword needed to stay there, awaiting those who held the power to weild it. Should a time of darkness ever come again, only then would he go back.

He rounded a corner of rocky mountain and then saw it. The bridge spanning far across the gorge. The bridge that led to Ordon.

He was home.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>Hyrule Castle Town had been in an uproar ever since the barrier had shattered.<p>

For an entire month, a shield of unstopable power had surronded the castle. Nothing could get in. And nothing could get out. No weapon could penetrate such a wall. Then. out of nowhere, a monstrous being towered over all and destroyed the barrier like it was nothing.

The guards, still as cowardly as ever, absolutley refused to enter. When the portion of the highest tower crumbled however, they had little choice. Reluctantly, they entered the walls, checking here and there to see what had happened.

From the looks of he castle, it had been, until recently, under an extreme lockdown. By near every door and passage within the palace, locks and chains laid still. Some rooms had been decimated entirely. Some hallways no longer had floors. Staircases had been blown to pieces. Statues had toppled over.

But the strangest thing was, from the looks of the scene, someone had already been through the stone doors. Fresh blood was spilt every now and then. Corpses of monsters and beasts lined the halls.

But then, one of the guards noticed that the Princess had not been seen since the barrier had fallen.

Their purpose renewed slightly, the knights charged through each room within the castle in search of the heir to the throne. Not because they cared for the wellbeing of the princess, but because of the riches and glory that would surely be promised to the one who found the princess.

A hundred years ago, the Hylian Royal Military had been a perfect machine. It stood unmatched by any kindgom or empire. Victory was pratically ensured whenever Hyrule's army was present.

Though they were powerful, they never had been cocky. The soldiers trained day and night to perfect themselves. Not to gain a higher social status or to win monetary possessions. They perfected themselves in their love and sense of duty to their kingdom.

That had all changed when Nalsis took the throne.

The royal family had been handed down the generations. From father to son and mother to daughter.

In his time, her great grandfather, King Tibius had two sons. The younger named Roland , the elder brother called Nalsis.

Nalsis had always known that he would take the throne, and each and every day he would flount it to anyone with whom he would pass.

Roland had never even wanted to be held down with such a job. He prefered to go out into the kingdom and help the citizens directly. He did not want to order someone else to do his own job.

As the years passed, Roland was easily the favorite of the two princes. He helped out the common people whenever he could. He worked alongside the servents in the castle. He hunted with his fellow men to bring home food for the families.

Meanwhile, Nalsis preferred to take advantage of the numerous privileges thatcame with being a prince. Since he was in the royal crib, he had been given anything he desired. And if said demand had not been properly executed exactly when and where he wanted it...well, it was not pretty.

As the two brothers grew ino their later teens, there had been a major uproar within the kingdom.

The common people wanted Prince Roland to take the throne. A vast majority threatened to leave the kingdom if Nalsis ever gained power.

Th eldest prince scoffed at such an idea. He stated that they were more than welcome to leave.

King Tibius knew better however.

This rebellion would sverely destroy the kingdom's economy. Half of the kingdom's population would be gone. This included the youth who would then build a stronger future in a different kingdom. More soilders could join rival kingdoms, adding to their military strength. Farmers would no longer harvest food to feed those that would stay behind.

The king was ashamed of himself, ashamed that he had allowed Nalsis to act in such a matter for years.

For years Nalsis had enjoyed using his position to control others. He particulary held great fun in 'escourting' the lovely ladies of his kingdom to his bedchambers.

He proclaimed that they should have been grateful to service the future king. He was untouchable for no one would believe a commoner over the crown prince to the kingdom.

But then, he set his expectations too far.

Tibius had died in his sleep and a new King was needed.

King Nalsis had been hated from the start. Within the first twenty four hours after his coronation, a quarter of the entire kindom had moved away, their possesions already packed weeks before the ceremony.

The knights were no longer worried about training. The Minister of Military affairs and Nalsis wee old drinking buddies. As were most of the members of the council.

The economy was theatening to collapse and Nalsis never could busy himself such things. After all, there were numerous drinks to be drunk and skirts to chase after.

Soon however, the Minister of Judicial Affairs died of alcohol poisoning. A new Minister had been selected without a second thought and was made a member of the Council.

Much to the surprise of the others, the Minister of Judicial affairs was not one to be taken lightly. He was a strong, powerful man, with an even tougher will and determination. A glare from him cl make th strongest warriors flee fo thir mothers. He was reservd however, and believed that all held the right to a fair trial.

He was also an extremely protective father.

His only daughter, Renae had been perhaps the mot sought after lady in Castle Town.

When his news reached Nalsis's ears, he decided to honor her with his presence.

A week later, the story that screamed headlines upon the front pages of newspapers was that the Judicial Minister's daughter had been brutally beaten and raped. She refused to state who had attacked her, for the event had been so tramatic that she forced it from her mind,

Several months later, Nalsis and his wife had found themselves unable to produce an heir. Mysteriously, the Queen was found dead the next morning. Nalsis stated he would not stop until he found the 'bastard' who had commited such a horrid crime.

For some strange reason, an investgation had never been made.

King Nalsis was now without an heir and in charge of kingdom preparing to rebel any day.

An even bigger insult was that his goody goody brother was now happily with a wife and son.

Then it hit him, the Minister's tramp of a daughter! She was found to be pregnant. He would go and claim the child as the heir and the kingdom would love him again!

Only a couple of months later, he bardged into the Minister's home, demandng to see the daughter.

"You're not welcome here." Growled the Minister. "Get out now."

"I'm the King!" Nalsis declared. "I could kick you from the council at any second." The daughter came in, holding a bundle wrapped in blankets.

"Ah! Just who I was looking for. Girl, give me the child."

"What? What do you mean?" Renae asked, clutching her child close to her body.

"Are you deaf? I demand that you give me my son!"

"Your son? What-"

"Don't play games with me. I had my fun with you, but no one needs to know that my son is only half royal."

"YOU!" "YOU DID THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" The Minister roared.

"Yes. How many times do I need to say it? Now hand over my son."

"This isn't your son." Renae whispered, glaring at the King.

"Of course he-"

"She is your daughter."

Silence filled the room. Nalsis's face turned a violent red.

"YOU DARE TO HAVE A GIRL! I AM THE KING! I WONT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BASTARD CHILD"

He charged towards Renae, but her father grabbed a nearby chair, slamming it into the back of the King's head.

When Nalsis awakened, he found himself chaind to a chair. He looked around and gasped. He was in the court room.

Renae's father watched him squirm from high atop a podium.

"Ah, now that he's finally awake, we can begin."

"Untie me this instant! As your King, I demand-"

"You are in no position for demands." Someone from the back of a jury shouted. Numbers around him agreed. Nalsis paled, the full court was here...

"How do you plea?" The judge asked innocently.

_"N-not g-guilty..." _Came a small whimper.

The court went on forever, not because of arugments about Nalsis's innocence. No. It went on forever because of the monumental number of charges against him.

Blackmail, bribery, murder, assault, breakng and entering, theft, and even the poisoning of his own father.

Not much was recorded about how Nalsis was punished. The majority of the council had ensured that few knew about the scandal. They did all this to ensure their jobs.

Much to their chagrin, Roland was called to the throne. Under his rule, the economy began to balance itself once more. People began returning to the kingdom. Food became available once more.

Nalsis had heavily scarred the Kingdom of Hyrule. He had caused problems that were still in effect to this very day. But despite that, Roland and his family had ensured Hyrule's stability. The kingdom had never since been able to recover what it once had.

But Zelda was still proud to call Roland her Grandfather.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>The gates were locked nice and tight when he arrived at the end of the bridge. This did not surprise him. The town's security policy was that no one would be outside the gates after twilight ended. That had been over an hour ago.<p>

And considering what had happened to this tiny little farming village in the last few months, they easily held the right to worry.

He directed his companion to the end of he wooden bridge. His wrists flicked the reins and Epona shot off. The two gained more and more speed as the gate drew near.

At the last second, when Link could reach out and touch the gate with ease, his horse stood on her rear legs nd soared over the tip of the wooden structure.

She landed with ease and the two continued through their home.

Fireflies illuminated small patches of the black sky. He stopped when he passed the Spring of Ordon. So much had happened in this one spot. His entire journey had begun here. Ilia and the other kids of the village had been kidnapped by those monsters. And then he had been dragged right into the wall of twilight, it had been his first transformation into a wolf then.

These thoughts were shaken from his mind as he tied up Epona to let her rest. He climbed the ladder of his house and opened the wooden door with a soft creak. Nothing had changed. A bit of dust here and there. The chest that had contained his first sword still laid open.

A thought of fighting an undead skeleton and discovering an ancient mirror filled his thoughts. He climbed into bed, trying to forget about that place. It was over.

There was no point in living in the past. That was then, and this was now.

He was home.

But then why did his heart feel so empty?

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>The chambers of the castle felt so grim these days.<p>

The guards had made a huge fight about who would get the credit of finding the princess when she walked through the front doors of the castle.

Her return, as well as the end of the war, had been announced. The kingdom had celebrated unlike anything the world had ever seen.

Zelda had smiled when the musical sound of cheers had reached her ears. The happiness of her people had filled her with hope that the future of Hyrule would live on.

All of that seemed like a seperate lifetime now though.

Now each and every second of the day and many into the night, she found herself sitting through meeting after meeting with endless nobles.

She had spoken with more people in the past month than she had in her entire life.

Nobles, Lords, Ladies, Dukes, Sirs, Madames. It was an unending void of politics.

And now, Zelda found herself sitting at the head of the Council Chamber.

The chamber was a small rectangle with tall windows overlooking the forest. A few large tapestries bearing the royal crest hung proud behind the end of the table.

She stared at the eight men and women sitting beside the long table.

To her left sat Lord Renil, Minister of Imperial Affairs; Lord Watson, the Minister of State Affairs; Lady Partrice, Minister of Religious Affairs; and at the end of the row was the Minister of the Treasury, Lord Manete.

Zelda had studied these people all her life. From a young age, she had listed the Council into three groups.

Good, neutral, and spoiled, whiny pigs who don't give a damn about anything but themselves.

The last two on her left both laid within the neutral group. They performed their duties and did try to make the kingdom better. But they still had much to improve on. Lord Renil and Watson however, sat on their fat rumps quite far into the pig section of her labeling meter.

On her right was a whole different story. All three categories were placed within this group. Lady Aragi, Minister of Argricultural and Home Affairs. Lord Vladis, Minister of Foreign Affairs. Beside him was Lord Shayne, the Minister of Military Affairs. And lastly, there was Lady Renae, Minister of Judicial Affairs. The daughter of Renae and Nalsis.

Renae was like her older sister. The two, despite their extreme age differance, were best friends. Not once had Renae ever envied her 'sister' for becoming the princess. She had never wanted it and much rathered working directly in helping others. Zelda looked up to Renae. Despite the fact that she was despised by nearly half of the Council, she never gave in. She excelled in her duties as the Minister of Judicial Affairs. she believed everyone, noble or not, deserved a chance.

Lord Shayne was another member Zelda truly liked. He and his father and his father before that were perfect when it came to war tactics. The enemy never knew what hit them when a Shayne led the battles. However, ever since Nalsis had taken the throne, the soilders of the Hylian Army were utterly useless. They had become complete cowards, fleeing whenever the first sign of danger came.

Despite his size being comparable to a Moblin, he was a kind man. He, like Renae, always had time to listen to Zelda whenever she needed to talk.

Vladis on the other hand, was a completely different story. He was an ancient extremist. He worshiped the idea of blood purity. Any suggestion of anything not of worthy blood disgusted him to the soul. He and Renae shared a deep and burning hatred for eachother.

Vladis had lived very much like Nalsis had done. His father had held the title of Minister of Foreign Affairs and had been old pals with Nalsis. He had taught his son everything he knew.

When Nalsis had been arrested however, Vladis's father had been outraged. He demanded that the true heir be given back his right. Roland had refused. But the new King did not hold the power remove a Minister from office. Only a majority vote from the memebers of the council could perform that task. And Vladis's father held much blackmail over the others.

Vladis now considered it his personal duty to his kingdom to ensure that the old traditions and ways the noble Nalsis had formed stayed intact.

Zelda hated him. He believed himself to be her serperior and consistantly commanded her on what to do. Never once had she done what he had ordered. One day, when she was the ruler of the country, she would ensure that that amn would be gone. And nothing would stop her from doing so.

And then, the King spoke the very words she dreaded to hear.

"I call to order this, the seven thousandth, four hundred and twenty ninth meeting of the Royal Council of Hyrule."

She toned her father out as he spoke more and more about the details of this meeting. It was always the same with these things. The members argued back and forth, some proposing ideas that would help the kingdom prosper. Other handed out ideas that gave more rights to the nobles. Both sides always shot down the other's propositions and nothing was ever accomplished.

Her ears began working again as they listened to the conversation once more.

"-and of course, medals of honor will be rewarded to the brave nobles who protected our kingdom from the dark forces-"

"Like who?" She challenged evenly.

The members of the council stared at her.

"Excuse me Princess." One of them said. "What do you mean?"

"Which...nobles will be rewarded?" She asked carefully, thinking of plenty of other words to address them by.

Renil, Watson, and Vladis stared at her in even more confusion.

"Why, our brave and noble leaders who drove the darkness from our kingdom of course!" Vladis stated like it was common sense.

Zelda knew exactly who he was referring to. His son, Sir Valphyr.

Valphyr was a perfect copy of his father. Lazy, arrogant, and felt that he was the Goddesses' gift to all women.

He desired her. A paralyzed, blind, deaf man on his sickbed could tell that.

He was a man who felt that he was surperior over all others and deserved anything he wished.

To his surprise, there was one thing that didn't come to him, Zelda herself.

He had expected her to be honored that he wanted her. She slapped him within the first thirty seconds of their first meeting.

Ever since then, he and his father had endlessly tried to find ways of convincing the council into forcing her into marrying Valphyr.

She was worried. Of course Lord Renil and Lord Watson went along with this. They couldn't even try breathe without Vladis telling them to. But what she was worried about was that her father approved as well.

Her father was horribly prejudist. He believed that Nobles were of far higher value than commoners. He did appreciate what the common people did for the kingdom, but he felt that only Noble peoples were fit to hold high positions within the kingdom. Once, he had been more accepting of the lower class, but after his wife had passed away, his heart grew cold.

The king now did anything to gain more power. And the idea of a marriage between Valphyr and Zelda made him believe the kingdom would bloom with prestige.

"The very same nobles that fled when Hyrule was attacked?" She asked coldly.

"Now Zelda," Said the King sternly. "Listen here-"

"No father I will not listen to these lies. Why should the nobles recieve the credit when it was but one humble young man who defeated the enemy?"

"Ah...the Ordonian." Vladis muttered.

"You refuse to believe what is clearly right in front of you Vladis. You may call that young man a commoner as many times as you wish. But the truth remains that this boy freed our kingdom." Stated Shayne.

"I agree Lord Shayne. It pleases me to see that some people within this room can speak logically." Said Lady Renae.

"I protest!" Vladis shouted. Renil and Watson quickly followed.

"And," Zelda continued. "I intend to reward him for his great heroics to this kingdom."

"There's no way a commoner defeated an army of evil!" Renil shouted.

"Impossible!" Watson yelled.

"I will ensure that common scum will never be rewarded!" Vladis screamed.

Zelda sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>The trickle of morning light fell upon Link's face, making him groan and curse as th light continued growing stronger, preventing him from slumbering.<p>

Slowly, he rolled out of bed. Then memories of the night before filled his head. He had finally found Ordon and had limbed into his bed, ready to pass out.

He was home.

Before he could do anything else, something banged madly upon the door.

Quickly, he rushed over to the wooden door and slammed it open.

Something slammed into him. He felt two arms crushing their way around his chest. His sense of balance had been thrown out the window and he stumbled a few steps toward the edge of the balcony.

**THUD!**

He had landed hard on the ground and felt something, or rather someone, fall ontop of him.

Dazed, he picked himself of the dirt and tried to locate his attacker.

"LINK!" A feminine voice shrieked. He felt the same force crash into him, sending hm once more to the ground, but this time without such a drop.

"Ilia. Get off!" He grunted.

His friend got off him and pouted.

"Sorry Linky. But it's been so long!"

"Don't call me that." He mumbled as he pull himself up, brushing off the dirt clumped on his tunic.

His childhood friend grinned ear to ear.

"Spoil-sport." She shoved him playfully. "Come on, no one knows you're back yet." She dragged him down the path leading to the main village.

He smiled at her. Despite everything that had happened to her, she still was up to her usual antics.

She pulled him down the narrow passage where he was just able to see a mob rushing towards them.

"I thought you said no one knew I was back."

"Oops." She giggled, stepping to the side,just barely avoiding the entire town running into Link. He smiled as they all crowded around him, shouting out hoots and cheers. He laughed as the children crowded around him, asking a zillion questions about his journey.

Link then noticed the newest member of Ordon. A small blanket was held in Uli's arms. Link stepped forward and gave out a small gasp as he saw what laid inside. A beautiful baby girl.

"Her name's Carolina." Uli said, tears in her eyes.

Link stared at the newborn. This was life's most precious gift. Her big blue eyes widened as they stared in curiosity at this new creature called Link. She gave him a wide smile which Link returned.

He was home.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda fumed in rage as she coursed throughout her room. This day had to be the crowning glory of bad days.<p>

First, she had to stay awake during that ridiculous Council Meeting. It was always the same with them. Renae and Shayne were the only ones that kept her from passing out from boredom in such dire times.

But this time, the council had surprised her.

They proposed the making of a national holiday celebrating the victory of Hyrule against the evil army.

She snorted at the stupidity of Vladis and his cronies. They sons were cowards and their fathers were no different.

But seriously, medals of honor? In all of its history, Hyrule had never done something so pompous, even back in the times when Nalsis had ruled.

And then, that last state of business. The one word that made her hatred of the Council boil.

Marriage.

Vladis, as usual, stated his proposal of his son and the princess uniting together. Despite the proposal's failure, Zelda's relief had not been eased. The proposal had needed just one more vote before it would pass. It was only a matter of time.

Then Vladis could only make the matter worse, he brought up the situation concerning the princess and her lack of a suitor.

Within a few minutes the majority of the council agreed that a Winter Ball would be held. All those across the land that proved themselves worthy would be invited.

The purpose of such a ball would be to select her husband.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Link found himself alone by the spring of Ordon. This place had been the start of his entire quest.<p>

He felt empty.

He had seen so much and learned so many things. He had traveled to such exotic lands and met the strangest of peoples.

A familiar call echoed behind him.

"HEY!"

Link turned around and watched as the postman zoomed right over to him.

"I've come to deliver a letter to a Mr. Link of Ordon. It's from Hyrule Castle."

Before Link could say anything, the man shoved an envelope into his hands and sped off.

"...Okay then." Link said. The postman was always a bit funny in the head.

He looked at the letter and saw the seal of the royal family.

Carefully, the letter was opened and he pulled out the letter. Beautifully written ink laid upon the parchment.

_Dear Link, _

_It has only been days since we last spoke with one another but I cannot think of anyone else to confide in but you. If it is not too much trouble, would you please come to Castle Town within the next three days? I feel so terribly sorry for asking you to leave your home after only just getting back. I feel horrible for asking this of you after you have already done so much for Hyrule and now I am asking for more. There is a favor I would like to ask of you that I dare not include within this letter should someone else come across it. If you are not able to come to the castle or do not wish to, then I will understand. Simply write back telling me so. I will disguise myself and will lead you to where we can speak freely so none will be the wiser. _

_Thank you for everything,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link stared at the parchment within his fingers. He could not look anywhere else but at the words of Zelda. What was it that she needed? He would do whatever he could to help her.

Besides, what else could he do? Herd goats for the rest of his life?

There was nothing left for him here in Ordon.

Sure he did enjoy the people who lived here, and he enjoyed the calm and humble feel of the village, but the wolf within desired to go out into the world, to discover wonders and secrets still hidden.

He did not belong here. He had never been told directly, but Link knew that he had never been born in Ordon. He had never know his parents but from what he could guess, his parents were able to leave him in Uli and Rusl's care before passing on. He was going to Castle Town. There wasn't a single reason why not.

"Link, I need to talk to you about something." A voice said to him.

It was Ilia.

She stepped into the cool water and looked away from him.

"You broke your promise."

He looked at her sadly. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do anything out of your league."

Link could only nod. What else could he say?

"When my memories returned, I was so worried about you."

She hugged him tight, tears threatening to fall.

A thought entered Link's mind. He froze as the possibility became more and more defined. He had been childhood friends with her, but he saw her as a sister. If what she was about to say was what he was thinking...

"Please promise me you'll never do anything like that again. Don't ever leave me alone again." Tears trickled down her face.

Link stared at her blankly. It was coming.

Then she said the words.

"Link I...I love you."

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL

Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL

Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL

Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter. Link will now go and meet with the Princess of Hyrule. What could it be that she wishes to do? And what will Link do about Ilia? The call of destiny is beginning to stir.<p>

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To...<strong>

Beforethedawnbreaks.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges<strong>

1. What will happen next?

2. What will happen once Link and Zelda meet?

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL Z: TL<p>

* * *

><p>See you next chapter<p>

SuperXBrother


	3. Reverted

Hey everyone! Well, the chapter has finally arrived and now our story can truly begin. Time itself has been contaminated and the scroll of destiny has been besmurched with the blot of malevolence.

And so, time moves on, always flowing down a different path, forever changing its direction. And this section of the temporal river is exceptionally extensive in size.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Zelda: The Legend…<em>

_It was Ilia._

_She stepped into the cool water and looked away from him._

_"You broke your promise."_

_He looked at her sadly. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed._

_"You promised me that you wouldn't do anything out of your league."_

_Link could only nod. What else could he say?_

_"When my memories returned, I was so worried about you."_

_She hugged him tight, tears threatening to fall._

_A thought entered Link's mind. He froze as the possibility became more and more defined. _

_He had been childhood friends with her, but he saw her as a sister. If what she was about to say was what he was thinking..._

_"Please promise me you'll never do anything like that again. Don't ever leave me alone again." Tears trickled down her face._

_Link stared at her blankly. It was coming._

_Then she said the words._

_"Link I...I love you."_

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Reverted**

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link looked at her in total silence. He had know about his friend's feelings for him for a while now. He had know before all of this nonsense of him being a Hero had even begun.<p>

Back then, he had felt feelings for her as well. But they had not been deep and eternal. He had always thought of Ilia as his younger sister. Maybe…maybe they might have become a couple. But that was then. This was now.

There was no point in dwelling in the past. It had already happened and it would never change.

"I…Ilia…I…"

"Please Link." She practically begged, her large emerald eyes filled with shimmering tears.

"Ilia…I'm…I'm sorry…I can't return your feelings." Link said sadly, looking her in the eyes.

Ilia stared at him in complete silence.. He couldn't decide whether she was more saddened or angry.

"Who?" She whispered finally in a monotone voice.

"What?" Link asked, knowing what she meant.

"Who is it that has stolen you from me?" She said, anger creaping dangerously into her words

"Ilia…I..I just don't know."

"Then I still have a chance. You could learn to love me." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He felt the warmth of her breath upon his face. She tried to pull him into a kiss, but he had been in numerous similar positions before.

The only differance was, the monsters were in the place of Ilia, and they were trying to kill him, rather than give a kiss.

He easily broke her hold and slipped out of her grasp.

"Link..." Ilia said, "I...w-will...I will m-make you love me." She stuttered desperately.

"Love cannot be forced." He replied sadly, trying to make his friend see reason. "I'm sorry Ilia. But I don't feel the same way." He turned around and walked back into the village, ready to prepare for this new chapter in life.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link secured the last of his possesions onto the bag on Epona's back.<p>

He had already said goodbye to everyone in Ordon. They were all saddened to see him go. Rusl had wished for him to keep the Ordon Sword as a momento of his children had hugged his legs trying to convince him to stay. But in the end, they understood. Only Ilia had been gone but he felt that it was for the best that they did not speak again. It would only end in heartbreak.

He promised that he'd come back to visit one day, saddled up on Epona, and trodded past his treehouse.

So of course, he found the one person he was hoping to avoid waiting at the bridge that connected Ordon Village to Faron Woods.

"So after that little adventure of yours through Hyrule, just when you've returned, you're going to leave. Leave Ordon. Leave your home, your friends, and your family. Leave me." Her voice full of bitterness. "I guess your big head is more important than the rest of us isnt it?" She said sarcastically, her hands clamped into fists

"Ilia, I don't belong here." Link tried to reason with her. Her emerald eyes darkened viciously.

"Yes you do!" His once best friend yelled. "You're no different than the rest of us! What are you? You're a goat herder Link! You're not even a real Hylian!"

"Ilia, I was not born here. I can never be a true Ordonian. Despite your reasoning, the truth remains that I am a Hylian." Link said sadly. He could feel their friendship was hanging by an loose, quickly unraveling string. "I'm different from the rest of you-"

"SO WHAT!" She screamed. "SO WHAT! WHO CARES? You were raised here Link. In Ordon! You will never be like them. What makes you think that anyone out there will care for a peasent?"

"Ilia, there are many people I met on my journey. And not once did they care who I was or where I was from. I helped protect our world annd it was because of my actions that they cared. Not by my origins."

"I don't believe this!" She screamed. "You're turning your back on your home! You are a traitor of Ordon!"

"Ilia, I am not a traitor as you state. But there is nothing really here for me anymore. I am not the same as before and I can never go back, no matter how much you fantasize about it."

She winced harshly.

"Why? Why can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Your destiny! Our future! Our destiny to be together! Why Link? Why can't you just accept your fate?"

Link stared at her. Who was she to tell him what his life was supposed to be?

"Our Destiny? There's no such thing Ilia." He growled.

"Wha-what do you mean? She squeaked, frightened by Link's deadly tone.

"Your 'destiny is nothing but a desperate attempt of a fantasy. You have no right to dictate what I do with my life."

"Fine then! Go ahead and leave! See if I care!" She screamed, a psychotic fury in her eyes. "But you had better not come crying back to me when you've been left all alone. Who would love you? You are nothing!"

She stormed off, curses flying madly in her wake.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the wind. He rode Epona across the rickety bridge.

Link checked his tunic's pocket. Zelda's letter was tucked away.

He took one last look from atop the hills of Faron Woods. This was his last glimpse of his home. His vision soon would be replaced with boulders and trees.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Epona soared over the untamed wild lands that was Hyrule field. She galloped over ravines and bolted through brooks and canals. She soared majestically through the air.<p>

Link patted his mare's mane of silver.

"Soon girl. Our new life begins soon."

Epona neighed in agreement.

And sure enough the towering spires of Hyrule Castle broke the plane of meadows. He stared in amazement. Only days ago had most of the structure been a monumental heap of rubble. And now, that very same heap looked very much recognizable once more.

Sure, there were towers still being constructed. Some buildings had yet to be started, but it was just incredible what mankind could really do together.

And within the course of four minutes, he found himself at the outer walls of Hyrule Castle Town.

The army would never allow Epona within the city boundary, whether she was the Hero's noble steed or not.

He dismounted Epona inside a small cave. It was easily concealed from the human eye. In fact, the only reason he had even found this place was because he had been backed into a corner while fighting a couple of Shadow Beasts. He had side-stepped right into the cave before delivering a devastating spin attack on all three monsters at once.

As far as he knew, no one else knew about this spot. There was not one trace of civilization, and so Link had used it as a rest stop during his quest.

He gathered his sword and shield, leaving behind the rest of his gear with Epona. He needed to not draw attention within the city and wielding a couple dozen gadgets and gizmos would only do just that.

The last thing he gathered was a cloak to conceal himself. Hundreds in Hyrule had no clue who had saved them. But at the same time, another couple hundred did.

He donned the black cloak, covering the Sword of Ordon, the Hylian Shield, and his face. When he was satisfied with his disguise, he strode out of the cave.

As he approached the Southern Gate, he expected some idiotic guard to try and deny him entrance into town.

He had not been disappointed.

"Halt!" Shouted the sentry, standing pompously at his station. A bottle of brandy clutched in his hand.

"Who goes t'ere?" He cried out dramatically. It would have sounded much more realistic if he spoke Hylian properly.

"My name is not your concern. It will be your concern if you do not move out of my way." Said the hooded figure.

"Sorry bud. But you're not getting in without a name on ya."

"Oh I do believe you will be letting me in, pal. Or shall I have the post deliver a letter informing the Royal Family that their requested meeting could not take place because of inadequate guards drinking on the job?"

"Yeah r'ite." Sneered the guard. "You don' strike me as pals wit' the Royals, as stupid as t'ey are."

The hooded figure sighed. "I don't feel sorry for you." He then turned around and left.

"Yeah, ya better run ya coward!" The solider yelled before returning his attention to his jug of liquor.

Another minute or two had passed before Link returned to the South Gate. The guard had passed out, an empty bottle still grasped his grimy palms.

"Idiot." He muttered before opening the gates.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda stood out on her stone balcony, gazing down at the city far below.<p>

It felt like a lifetime since she had last stepped outside these walls, rather than just a couple of days.

But she couldn't dawdle any longer. The guard had just left so she would have another two hours to execute her plans.

She removed her aggravating dress and changed into something much more comfortable, something that would drive the Council and her father to fury.

A t-shirt and jeans.

How she loved wearing them, they were so much better than those dresses she was forced to wear all the time. They were casual, comfortable, and best of all, they allowed one to _breathe_!

After rummaging through her enormous wardrobe filled wall to wall, ceiling to floor, with thousands of dresses and accessories she would never need or wear, she found her old cloak. It would allow her to walk through the town without drawing any suspicion.

When her outfit was complete, she summoned her energy. Unknown to all of Hyrule, even to her father and the council, each and every Princess of her family had been granted the ability of magic. She had learned from her mother just as her mother had taught her.

Never once did the skill embed itself into a prince. It was always a princess that was blessed with the gift. It was that gift that had saved her from turning into a spirit lost in the endless twilight. All of her energy had been used to defend herself against the twilight's power.

With a wave of her palm, a swirl of blue light surrounded her. It spun faster and faster until it became like a perfect diamond sphere, impenetrable.

And in a flash of light, she had vanished.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link strolled through Castle Town reminiscing all that had occurred here. He gazed down the sideroad leading to Telma's bar, smiling when he saw Louise the cat staring at him from atop a pile of crates.<p>

Continuing down the road, he passed the house of Jovani where he had brought those Poes to undo a curse of greed.

He entered the central square, staring at the fountain that had once been run dry.

The East road would lead him to the STAR mini game where he had received an updated Quiver. The West Road would bring him to Dr. Borville, the town's only doctor, who was a poumpous man who charged skyrocketing prices for the simplest of medicines.

On the other side of the fountain stood the castle. Proud and mighty, it dominated over all of Hyrule. He stood by the town cafe and waited. Zelda wrote that she would find him. He knew she would.

He leaned against the stone wall and stodd rigid.

Yells filled the air.

Before he had a chance to see what was going on, a form collided into him. He was able to prevent himself from falling and caught the smaller figure in front of him before they could do just the opposite.

"Please." Cried the child. "Help me."

A roar of bad vocabulary echoed through the streets.

"HEY YA LITTLE BRAT! GIT OVER HERE NOW!"

A burly man rammed through the masses of crowds lining the streets. He wore a sleeveless muscle shirt, showing off to the world his enormous arms. His shorts were ripped severely and he his feet went around bare, probably because there wasn't a single shoe in Hyrule that could fit them.

The giant of a man glared at each and every person cowering in fear in the square, finally resting his tiny, little eyes on Link.

'And here I thought today would actually go as planned.' He thought sarcastically. 'Boy was I being delusional.'

The hefty man stomped his way over to Link. The boy dashed behind his leg, trying to hide himself from the large man's view.

It didn't work.

"Who're ya? Trying to help, the little brat are yeh?" He snarled.

"What did he do that has you so angry?" replied the hooded figure, drawing gasps from all.

No one questioned Dave Tyro. He was rumored to be well high up in the black-market of Hyrule. Some even thought that he was the Don of the entire Mafia.

No one knew for sure, because anyone who tried to stop him ended up with a blade down their throat.

"The stupid imp tried to take sum of MY products without payin! NO ONE AN I MEAN NO ONE STEALS DAVE TYROS'S STUFF!"

"I'm sorry!" Wailed the child.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" He bellowed. A woman broke through the crowds and ran to the little boy.

"He's just a child!" She cried, holding onto her boy even tighter. "Please don't hurt him!"

"SHUT IT YA WENCH! Dave Tyro screamed.

"I think it's time you left." Said the shrouded figure simply.

"Ya dare challenge the great Dave Tyro? Ya gots no brains in that puny head-o-yours."

"At least I can speak properly." The cloaked man replied cheekily.

""Well too bad! Cuz, now ya gonna hafta deal with me!" He declare before pulling out a massive broadsword.

Without warning, he charged at the idiot who foolishly challenged his authority in town, his town! He swung wildly and broadly. There was no way this little runt could beat him, he was a master in the noble art of killing!

And yet somehow, the fool survived his barrage of attack! While he panted, exhausted from the failed attack, the hooded figure looked him over.

"Hmm…a strategy of all offense completely lacking defense of any kind. Pitiful." The masked man stated before ramming the hilt of the wooden sword into Dave's skull.

A loud thud echoed through the streets of town.

A wave of cheers coursed through the air. Finally someone had removed Dave Tyro from his perch. The man held out a hand to help the mother and her son get up.

"You…I…I can't thank you enough. You saved my Tommy's life!"

"It was nothing. That guy needed someone to knock him down a few pegs."

"I wish I had something to repay you with." The mother said sadly. "But…"

"No worries." The man replied. "In fact…" He reached into his wallet, pulled out an orange rupee, and placed it into the palms of a shocked mother.

"This…this is too much!" She gasped. "You saved my son and now-"

"Take it. Repay me by making sure you two live happily."

"Th-thank you so much sir!" She cried. Little Tommy gave him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me from the mean stinky man." He smiled.

"Your welcome." The masked man replied.

The mother and son left and before the crowd could notice, he slipped into the shadows.

He quickly hurried down deserted side alleys. Nothing would ever go right for him, would it?

"Quite a show you put on there dear." Crooned an ancient voice. Link looked around but no one was there. "I thought someone like you wouldn't try to get into trouble."

A split second later, an old woman stepped out of the shadows. Well, it was more like she literally _melted_ out of the shadows.

She wore a midnight blue robe from about a hundred years ago. Her face was mostly concealed by the robe but the little skin he could study showed wrinkles beyond comprehension. Her feet were adorned by tattered sandals and she wore a silver charm necklace.

Link smiled. "It's more like trouble finds me."

The old lady chuckled. "True. Very true. But after all that you've been through, I'd have thought you'd use more caution."

"He was terrorizing the town, now that they've seen that he's not invincible, they'll grow a backbone or two."

"Hopefully dear. Although, throughout my entire life, all this generation of adults have done is whine and flee at the first sign of danger."

"You do speak the truth Madame."

"Well, after all these years, I've seen many things."

"And how many years is that?" He asked knowingly. "Come on, off with the granny disguise."

The old woman smirked. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about young whippersnapper. Now follow me."

Rolling his eyes, Link followed "Granny's" orders.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Link found himself in a backroom in Telma's Bar.<p>

"Well Link? What do you think?" Zelda asked.

"I just don't know Zelda. I'm no leader." Link replied, his mind growing numb at the thought of what Zelda had asked him.

"Yes you are Link. You just don't see your capabilities. You made your way through the temples of the land! You drove the Twilight from Hyrule while you were cursed. You saved this world as well as the one opposite of it. You are special Link."

"No I'm not Zelda. Most of that was just dumb luck. I stumbled through it all without any kind of plan.

"And that proves that you are resourceful. You used your brains and your brawn together to save the two realms."

"But Zelda, that was just me going around saving the planet or whatever you want to call it. This is completely different!"

"Actually Link, they're more similar than you may think."

"I don't want to be a leader Zelda."

"And it is those who don't want authority that seem to use it the best. Link, I feel the same way as you. Each and every day, I doubt my ability to one day lead Hyrule. I've lost count of how many times I wished that I wasn't the Princess."

"But you'll make a great ruler Zelda!" Link stated.

"And by saying that, you've proven that you can be a great Military commander Link!" Zelda countered. Link tried to object but couldn't. Whether he liked it or not, Zelda was pretty darn smart and could easily win any argument against him."

"Please just…think about it Link." Zelda asked. "I wish to make Hyrule a prosperous kingdom but I cannot do that alone. That is why I am asking for your help. Many members on the Royal Council have abused their authority for far too long. Only two of them truly wish for the betterment of the kingdom. The rest have been corrupted in their views and my father has allowed this to happen without any form of punishment.

Link stared into her sapphire eyes. They were filled with such beauty and wisdom far beyond her years. All she wanted to do was help the world around her. She put everyone else's needs ahead of her own.

How could he say no?

"Alright. I accept."

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Link stood outside a well polished, ornate door, waiting. This was torture, standing just ten feet away from a group of politians were debating his life.<p>

Zelda had told him what was about to occur and he listen to every last word. She had instructed him on everything about the council. She had informed him on who was an ally and who were his foes. There was a large difference in numbers when comparing the two.

Renae, Shayne, and Zelda were the only people he trusted here.

Then there was Vladis.

From the first glance he gave when he had been intoduced, he knew that they were going to be enemies. Vladis hated his very existence because of his upbringing and would any action possible to prevent Zelda's proposal from commencing.

Then he took a deep breath and followed Shayne inside.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda stood at a podium overlooking the table of the council. She stared into each pair of eyes sitting around the ornate desk.<p>

A pompous smirk claimed the arrogant face of Vladis. She sighed as he silently boasted his victory. The council was meeting today to approve and veto many circumstances throughout the kingdom.

It was pathetic really.

Vladis and his merry men were making up the rules left and rights as they went along, creating much hindrance upon topics such as representation of the peasant class and at the same time, commended any form of regulation that escalated the nobility's supremacy and authority over all the empire.

Zelda performed to her greatest ability to work around these laws without drawing suspision. She was supposed to to be an ignorant princess that the council could easily manipulate once she had risen to the title of Queen. And she was going to keep up that illusion until the time was right.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to mess with them when she could.

Shayne stepped back into the room and behind him walked in Link.

She gave him a quick, small smile before returning her attention to the council.

"Our next state of business, involves a great man." Vladis puffed his chest proudly. "A man who knows true courage and bravery and who faced against all odds in the Twilight War." Somehow, Vladis's chest swell to even large proportions of pride.

"That man's name is Link Green of Ordon Village."

Shayne led Link to the table where the farm boy bowed his head in respect to the council. The the bowed before the Princess before taking his seat.

"What is _that _doing in here?" Vladis muttered.

"Link is here at my request." Zelda explained. "He has performed a great service to our kingdom and I feel that he has earned a great reward."

"He is a commoner!" Shouted Watson.

"You will keep you mouth shut unless you are permitted to speak Watson." Zelda glared.

"Yes. Forgive me your highness." Watson mumbled.

"Now then, as I stated before, I wish to reward Link for his great deeds. We have negotiated and have reached the conclusion of his promotion to a commander of the Hylian Military."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Vladis roared. "HE IS NOTHING BUT FILTH! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM STAIN ALL THAT WE HAVE WORKED FOR!"

"Sir Vladis, there is not nor has there ever been a law stating that a commoner may not be rewarded for a great deed to the kingdom. Would you consider the act of slaying Ganondorf as an act of only minor importance?"

"I demand a vote for a new law!" Vladis stuttered. Zelda sighed, knowing that this would happen.

After a quick debate, Vladis's new bill of the Nobles Reward Act, had been overturned by one vote.

"Fine." He growled bitterly. "Let the boy be a commander. But let's see if he can prove himself. I declare that Link Green be made the head of the lowest squadron of the Hylian Army."

Unfortunately, Vladis had won this topic with just one extra vote.

"Then it is agreed." Zelda said sadly. "Link, step forth."

Link did as his princess had asked.

To the surprise of the council, he knelt onto one knee, just as any highly civilized person would do when in front of a royal.

"Withdraw your blade." The princess commanded. Link did just that. He presented the sword of Ordon to the royal heir.

Ironically, this moment actually should have happened a couple of months ago. Had Zant not invaded, he would have gone to Hyrule Castle to present this very sword to her highness.

"Do you, Link Green of Ordon, pledge to serve Hyrule to your greatest ability?"

"I will."

Zelda tapped his left shoulder with the flat of the sword.

"Will you protect our kingdom and defend her people from all evils?"

"I will."

The tip of the sword touched his right shoulder.

"And will you use your skills to uphold the law of justice?"

"I will."

She tapped the crown of his head.

"Then rise Sir Link Green. Wield your blade in honor of the Goddesses."

Link did as he was told. He accepted his blade and Zelda pinned a badge onto his tunic. It was a green triangle with the Royal Crest etched in gold.

"Members of the Royal Council, I give you Hyrule's newset commander!"

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link could not keep still as he waited inside Shayne's office. It was modest to say the least. It was not filled with the heads of enemy leaders or thousands of weapons or even trophies. No, the greatest things Lord Shayne kept within his office was an old fashioned desk, an oil lamp, a large window overlooking the woods, and on a table a large map of Hyrule and the lands surronding it.<p>

He had spent the vast majority of the last month with the Minister of Military Affiars.

Shayne had not only been his teacher. He had also been his student. The two had found out just how different being a hero and leading an army really were.

They had taught strategies that the other would have never thought of. Everything from executing new moves on monsters to positioning the straps on you're armor one latch lower to better protect the torso's side without a shield.

Shayne had looked at Link like a son. He saw so much of himself in the youmg man. And so he felt the need to have Link able to use an arsenal of knowledge and strategy.

The door creaked open behin him. Lord Shayne sood proud and mighty, but the warm smile on his face ruined the rest of the illusion.

"It's time." He said slowly. Link nodded.

"I must apologize to you Link. You possess skills unrivaled. You have even bested me countless times in many different forms of battle. I should have pushed further on your position."

"It is alright Lord Shayne." Link said. The Minister growled slightly. The man hated to be refered to by his title, but thae rule of proper recognition was of upmost importance.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But sir, not doing so would be politically incorrect." said Link innocently.

Shayne chuckled. "I've taught you well."

"Yes sir. You have. And I thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure to pass on my knowledge to a worthy heir." He smiled. Link gasped.

"H-heir...s-sir?" He stuttered, his pointy ears refusing to believe what they were hearing.

Shayne placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes Link. War can never be controlled. It is a lifeforce of its own level. Once you swing the blade, it cannot be changed."

"But what if we could change things sir?" Link asked quickly. Shayne laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that you actually have studied the books I've recomended." He grinned. "You wouldn't believe the number of officials in the kingdom who have never even glanced at the contracts they signed."

"And...that hero the text mentions? What about him?" Link pressed on.

"Yes Link, the legend of the Hero who could transend through time, the story of the elemental stones and the door of time, it is all a true story."

Link thought deeply. The Hero of Time. It was strange. Why did that sound so familiar? An image of a ancient wolf came to his thoughts.

"It may indeed be possible to alter history. I'm not sure if even the Hero of Time could truly understand such an uncontrolable force such as that. But nonetheless, the memory of the past is permanent. One mistake could ruin the world or save it. Time will always tick forward Link. No matter how many times the Hero went back to the past, time continued on. Each and every person alive has a hourglass Link. It is up to them to determine just how long the sand will fall. And my grains are numbered. One day, I will be gone and a new Minister of Military Affiars will be needed. The ancient laws of Hyrule state that the Minister is to chose his or her heir to take their position. And I would be honored if you would take my place."

"M-me sir? But...but I...I'm not-"

"Link, yes you are." Shayne smiled.

"But...but isn't it true that only nobles can inherit the seats of the council?"

Shayne chuckled. "Do you really think our wildfire princess is going to stick with those mindless old laws?"

"Not the Zelda I know."

"That's right. And even tthen, with your talents, you'll easily rise through the ranks of the Hyrulian Military. Why...I could see you leading the best squadron of the army in a couple of months."

Link blushed. "Sir...I...I'm not that-"

"Link, I've personally trained thousands of soilders. I've slain even more than that. I know talent when I see it. You've performed moves claimed to be impossible for even the greatest swordsmen this world has ever seen. When I say you've got the skills, that means that you've got the skills. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"I see so much of myself in you. I doubted my ability as well. But my grandfather passed on the words that I have now passed on to you."

"T-thank you sir."

"Now let's go meet your squadron." Link nodded and followed.

The walked in solitude down the many cooridors of Hyrule Castle. Their footsteps echoed near and far.

"We are approaching your field." Said Shayne. "I must apologize for its state though Link. This is the weakest cohort in the army. I tried to persuade the Council to place you in a higher position but..."

"It's alright Shayne. Besides, training the weakest soilders into the strongest will make it even more satisfying." The Minister smiled.

And then, they arrived. Link looked around. the training fields were amazing.

Swordsplay arenas, armories, climbing walls, mock war zones. All spread across a wide, retangular field. Towering stone walls enclosed the field, for both protection as well as privacy.

But everything seemed to be rundown as well. The paint was chiping. Splinters lined the climbing wall. The armory contained few weapons. The stone was cracking...

Link was glad it was in such a state of disrepair.

He then began to think about how he could take this grounds and use it to its full potential.

Out on his journey, he had never crossed a shining polished wall like over in the higher ranked fields. He had instead heaved himself over a rocky cliff painted with dirt and polished with mud. Using this rougher equipment would make the training much more realistic.

And besides, he was not just going to train his men to fight with swords. No, the lessons he had been planning since that day in Telma's bar were perfect for this field.

"And now...let's go introduce your soilders to their new captain." Shayne said.

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

It was simply astounding how much could occur in the span of just ten minutes. And something big had definitely just happened.

Lord Shayne had brought Link up to a crowd of twenty men all roughhousing with each other. It was total chaos. Broken bottles of liquor scattered across the ground, violent red liquid stained the emerald grass. Only three soldiers had not participated in any of the idiotic events that were taking place. They had been the only ones not drunk enough to notice that one of the most power men in Hyrule had just entered.

To make a long story short, Link had not exactly been popular with the crowd.

In fact, he had been hated by just about every one there. The soldiers were outraged when Minister Shayne had announced their new commander.

"A goatherder!"

"This is mutiny!"

"How dare he suggest that!"

Not many had taken kindly to the fact that Link was not of noble birth. And when he announced that they were going to do some training, their minds were nothing but absolute rage.

"WORK!"

"STUPID LYING-"

"WE SOILDERS ARE FAR ABOVE TRAINING!"

One cocky man, James Erwith stepped forth and had challenged Link to a duel for the right to lead the squadron.

Before Link or Shayne had time to answer, Erwith boastfully swung his blade.

Within a second, James had been disarmed and Link held the tip of his sword just under Earwith's chin.

And as a result, about ninety five percent of the soldiers left with their James, who swore that Link was nothing but a cheating bastard and how he would take revenge.

"Well, at least some still have honor and sense left in this world." Shayne said, looking at the three who had remained.

"Please sir. We only wish to protect the world that we love." One of the men spoke.

"And that is what will make you the greatest of soilders." The minister said, smiling. "Those others are pathetic. They are cowards who don't are for anyone but themselves. You on the other hand accept change and wish to better yourselves. That is the true way of the soilder. Now, I need to go up to my office. Why don't you four introduce yourselves."

He left the field, leaving Link with his three new soilders.

Link held his breath and he looked at his new soilders. His pulse raced like mad.

"Hello sir. My name is Mark Slorne." The first spoke, He was tall and lanky. His black hair curled around uncontrollably upon his head. "I am skilled with the bow sir."

The woman spoke next. "I'm Alice Revue." She possessed the body of an extremely limber dancer. Her blond hair was tied back into a simple ponytail, which only enhanced her looks. "My weapon of choice is my dagger."

"I go by John Tirlain." The last of the group was short and stocky. He had a small beard and brown hair plastered to his head. "I use a javelin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Link."

"Is it true that you wrestled with the gorons?" Mark asked, grinning.

"And helped save a yeti family?" Asked John.

Link held up a hand. They quickly fell silent.

"Let me tell you three a tale. The tale of a simple goatherder."

And so Link told them his journey. Of how he freed the monkeys of the forest temple. Saving the Goron chief in Death Mountain. Saving the Zora Prince. Finding the shattered pieces of the Mirror.

When he finished, the others stared at him in amazement.

"Wow. You're amazing." John said.

"No. I'm not." Link said quietly.

"Yes you are Link!" Alice protested. "Just look at all that you've done!"

"It may sound amazing to you three, but you've never had to experience things like that. You have no idea! I've murdered so many creatures. I've spilled so much blood onto the lands of our kingdom. I've nearly died so many times and watched others die right before my eyes. War isn't something you can learn out of a book. Once you've seen what's out there...yu...you don't know what that's like." He finished in a whisper, his eyes facing the earth.

A warm hand fell upon is shoulder. Link looked up and saw Alice smiling at him.

"You're right Link. We don't know what it's like out there. But that's why we want to learn. I...I lost my parents and my brother in the war. I...I want to know."

The other two agreed with her.

Link smiled. "Alright then. But I give you a warning right now. This will not be like any of the other training schedules the higher soilders have. We will not just simply practice with our weapons. I'm going to teach you everything I learned on my journey. It will be backbreaking work. You have the choice to leave right now." He waved a hand to the door.

They stood firmly in their place.

"Good. Let the training begin."

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since his "promotion."<p>

And Link couldn't be prouder of what those three had accomplished. He had made all three of them run through an obstacle course he had set up within the field. It had been made from piles of junk, once again giving an idea of what the hardships of a journey were really like.

And what shocked the three most of all was that Link had gone and joined them in each and every last one of their practices.

The four of them dueled multiple times under extreme conditions. He had not allowed them to skip practice just because the grounds were muddy and a storm was occurring overhead.

Soon enough, Mark had been able to direct his arrows to fly around numerous wooden planks blocking his view of a moving target. Alice was able to throw her dagger dead into a three inch target from a distance of fifty feet away. And John had managed to perfectly toss his javelin through a series of ten rotating rings.

And soon enough, he was taking them on "field trips" as they liked to call it.

From scaling the rocky walls of Death mountain to swiming amoung the Zora, he made sure that his soilders were in their top form.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>The day before the ball had at last arrived, much to Zelda's utter dismay. Why did she have to go through with this completely stupid nonsense?<p>

Servents and decorators ran frantically through the castle performing the reinactment of insane psychopaths.. Whether they carried fabrics, trays upon trays of food, or stacks of paper, they all had one thing in common, they all had a crazed look in their eye and shouted to eachother as they zoomed past eachother with lightning speed. Within hours the halls were awash in poumpous decorations and blinding jewels.

Zelda sighed. She had been the center of everyone's attention for weeks now. Each and every single bloody detail was required to be approved by the royal family. And since her father was so busy with council meetings, the job of approver had been pased down to her.

It had been days since she had even seen Link, much less talk with him. He seemed to be the only person in the entire kingdom who saw her as Zelda. Not the princess of Hyrule. Not the heir to the crown. Just her, his friend.

And Zelda had never been more miserable.

"Watch where you're sticking that thing!" She complained as the one of the servents once again stuck her with a pin, as they made the final preperations to her dress.

"I'm sorry Princess. Please forgive me." She said once more. Zelda sighed once more.

Princess. That seemed to be her name now-a-days. Either that or your highness, your grace, and every other stupid name people titled her with.

"It's alright." She said dryly after a few moments of silence.

The door opened and in stode her father. He waved an arm and the servents bowed and quickly left, leaving the royals all alone.

"Zelda my flower, words cannot describe your beauty." He spoke poumpously, acting as if they had not had any of their arguments for the past four weeks over this very topic.

She curtsied and spoke in her usual monotone voice whenever a member of the council was present. "Thank you father."

Ever since she could remember, she had created this act of innocence in front of nobles and the council. It was much better to have them believe her to be a ditzy. unaware princess that was easily controlled. That would bring the Council's guard down.

Soon, she would opperate behind the shadows, creating laws that disguised her intentions that would reduce the council's power. They would not have any idea until it was far too late, pn;y after their signitures were already signed upon the parchment.

"Yes. There will not be a single man in Hyrule who wont come upon his knees, begging for your hand."

'I could think of one.' She thought. Link was not like that, thank the Goddesses. He wasn't shallow like the rest of the kingdom. 'Any second now, and he'll be bringing up Valphyr...yep, knew it.'

"And I've noticed that young Valphyr has taken quite a liking to your my sweet." He father continued, oblivious to everything else.

"Yes father. I have noticed." She continued in her usual monotone.

"He is quite the accomplished man is he not? Only the age of twenty and already he has gained the favor of nearly the entire kingdom."

'Of nobles you mean. which are only about five percent of Hyrule.' She thought in rage.

"But father," She stated innocently batting her eyelashes in the assumed, princess idiocy. "I've noticed that he only speaks to those of higher class. Would it not be a wise idea for him to gain the favor of the lower classes as well?"

"Why my dear Zelda, why would Valphyr need to do that?"

"Because father, wouldn't the kingdom prosper even greater than it already has if Valphyr is beloved by every man, woman, and child of our great kingdom? I am worried because I've caught word of ridiculous tales that speak of Valphyr as deluded."

"My dear," He said with a smile. "Those are just rumors that jealous persons have started. Valphyr is beloved by all peoples of all races."

'Just as long as they're pigs in the Council.' Zelda thought bitterly.

"Now my dear, forget about silly rumors. I've great news to share. The ballroom's decorations have been completed."

"That's wonderful. How does it look father?"

"Perfect. It is a winter theme. Only the best for my little girl."

'Yeah right.' She mentally scoffed.

"I will admit, I was worried that the servants would have messed up. but surprisingly, they seem to be useful after all!" He laughed heartily.

Zelda put on a strained smile. The King never noticed.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link retired to his chambers after yet another exhausting night of training. They were all coming along extremely well. They had all agreed on not allowing a single person to view their training. After all, it was better to have the enemy underestimate your abilities.<p>

He slumped against his door, pushing it open with the weakest of taps. His exahustion had nearly drained all of his energy.

He entered a well funished room. Zelda had spared no expense in the preperations. It felt much like his old home back in Ordon. The oak bed, the redwood dresser. It reminded him of a simple time.

He then reached under the wooden bed and pulled out a tiny box.

Tommorow was the day of the ball, the celebration of the heir to the Hylian Throne's coming of age, and more importantly, it was Zelda's birthday.

He had not been able to talk with Zelda much these past few weeks. And he understood her completely. He was being selfish, wanting her all to himself. She was a princess and she held many duties. Her people relied on her to help them.

So whilst wandering the town below, he had stumbled into an old shop. The man who ran it spoke few words and those few words were half gibberish and filled of muttering the rest of the time.

He had discovered the tiny, unremarkable box and found everything about it to be just the opposite.

He had chosen this gift not because of how expensive it was nor how shiny. He had chosen it because it was perfect for Zelda. For _his_ Zelda.

Tucking the box in his pocket, he collapsed onto the bed, asleep before his head touched the pillow.

It only seemed secons later when Link opened his eyes. Funny thing...time.

It seemed to pass so quickly not only when doing the simplest of things. But when on a journey as well. Before he had known it, a week had already passed since the start of his journey before he had been able to free the Forest Temple from its monster infestation.

But only seconds ago, the window had been awash in orange lights, now they had vanished, replaced even, by the darkest of colors.

Then the strangest of things happened, and considering all the things he had seen during his adventures, this was pretty strange.

It was not some horrific beast, nor some amazing treasure.

It was a feeling deep within him. Not inside his body. No, this was not of flesh and bone. It was of his soul.

Shayne had always told him to follow his insticnts and senses, that they were the key to all problems. Was this what the Minister of Military Affairs had been speaking of?

It felt like a...connection of some sort. An invisible whisper, tugging at his instincts.

And so, he followed it out the door.

He snuck quietly through the halls. All his times of sneaking through the castle and evading the idiotic guards had allowed him to study their every movement.

Suits of armor, banners of the Royal Crest, marble busts of historical figures of the past. All of this and more passed as he walked silently through the castle.

Staircases of stone up and staircases of marble down. Dozens and dozens of passages and cooridors he stepped through, following the silent call.

And then, he came to a blank wall of stone. A bare patch of wall at the end of a long hall.

A book.

It looked just like any other book you'd find in a library. Small, hardcover, slightly ripped here and there. The cover was an assortment of browns mixed into one another. Whether the color had been due to dust, age, or intentional, he could not tell.

Apprehensively, he reached to open the book. His palm touched the cover and a blinding golden light shined.

It was as if ink had been spilt onto the cover. A substance that appeared to be liquid light danced around upon the cover, twirling and weaving itself into unique patterns. The fluid beams interlocked and looped, snaking, and coiling its way.

And at last, the glow stopped.

Etched into the cover's face was a golden mark. It was familiar, yet something was not right.

It was similar to the mark of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Anyone could look at the royal seal and recognize it.

But this, this was different.

The royal crest depicted a Hylian Eagle. Right above its head, protcted by wings, stood three golden triangles.

These three triangles were a sacred relic. It came by many titles over the ages. The Light Force, the Golden Power, the True Force, but sespite their differences in name, they all came back to the same thing.

The Triforce.

Myths of old spoke of how of all the powers of the world, nothing could compare to the might of the Triforce. The one who claimed the holy power would determine not only the destiny of Hyrule, but the world itself.

But that was all he and practically everyone else in the entire land of Hyrule knew about the ancient power. The trails of knowledge had been lost through the fabric of time. There was not a single person alive who possessed true knowledge of its full potential.

But this was not the Royal Crest.

The symbol of the Triforce was misssing.

So what could this book be? It possessed the Hylian Eagle, and yet it was missing the symbol of the Triforce.

He tocuhed the book once more.

This time, there was no brilliant light show, just your average, normal, non starlit extraordinaire, musty old book.

He lifted the cover...

Blank.

That was what the book was.

Such a brilliant, dazzeling fireworks show only to have nothing written on the inside.

He flipped to the next page, only to find it empty as well.

The next page after that was devoid of any ink.

This trend continued on and on. Link's senses were going crazy around this book, but why? Nobody had ever written anything on its pages.

And after so many pages with nothing on them, Link was about to give up.

Until he turned to page twenty five.

That very page was the first to have any kind of writing upon its sheets. It was barely a few sentences, but they were words and that was good enough for him.

_Time will corrupt when the ritual is cast,_

_The Island of Sky covered by the darkness's surface._

_The Dragon's Mission, the Hero's last,_

_and execute destiny's purpose._

That was it.

Four lines. No more, no less. A riddle of some sort talking about Time, an Island of the Sky, and a Dragon.

The Island of the Sky...could that mean the City in the Sky where the Occoa live? But then again, it said when Time is corrupted...what could that mean?

The Hero...the Light Spirits had proclaimed him as the Hero of Light...but he was missing something.

Something very important.

An orange light trikled into his face. Looking out the window, only the did he notice that the sun's glow was just begining to rise over Death Mountain.

How much Time had passed?

He quickly closed the book and hurried out of the room, if Vladis or one of his cronies caught word that he'd been sneaking about the castle at night...

He ran past cooridors and zoomed through halls. The sevents never were awake this early but he would not risk getting caught.

Somehow, he had managed to make it back to his room mere minutes before the miads and butlers were scheduled to begin their chores.

His eyes drooped and his mouth let out a mighty yawn. Darkness over took him.

His eyes were frozen shut. Such bitter cold pierced his skin. Something powerful was near.

Gathering enough energy to open his eyes, he gasped at the sight that met his gaze.

Then he stood inside the most beautiful chamber he had ever seen. The splendor that was Hyrule Castle couldn't even hope to compare. Jewels of the purest kind lined the Golden walls. Rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Diamonds, pearls, platinum, every gem and precious metal there was elegantly was displayed wihin this harmonious room.

Three podiums of stone rose from the marble floor.

And etched into the center of the room was a triangle.

Then his surrondings changed.

The chamber morphed into what seemed to be a dark wood. Infront of him stood an abyss. It seemed to breathe with life. A harsh wind pushed against him in perfect sync with each gulp of air. And from the chasm rose a mass of darkness.

He watched in horror as a ball of light materialized out of thin air right infront of the darkness. The ball looked like a fairy. It rushed towards it with blinding speed. Link knew that nothing could stop that attack.

But he was wrong.

The ball of light was swatted away like a pesky insect. A mere bug.

And then, a piece of the darkness seperated from the rest and the tiny speck connected with the beam of the light.

The light shuddered.

The pure colors were stained with black. An aura of fire surronded it.

The flaming blob of darkness bowed to its new master.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda woke early in the morning, before remembering where she was. Groaining, she pulled the covers back over her head. Maybe if she pretended to be dead, it would be a big enough excuse to allow her to miss the ball.<p>

Sadly, it didn't work. The maids came and pulled the covers from her bed, making her flip onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry your highness! Please forgive me!" The girl cried.

"It's alright." Zelda muttered. For once in her life could she wake up on her own time and not because of one of the castle staff?

"Well Princess it's time to begin getting ready for the ball!" She announced cheerfully, as if believing that putting on a ridiculous gown coordinated along with just about two tons of makeup would make the Princess of Hyrule blissful with glee.

Apparently not.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link shot up from his cover, his throat rasping for precious oxygen. 'What was that?' He coughed, still feeling his insides squeezed together from that nightmare. The venomous presence of such a powerful force...and that had only been but a dream. But still...it had felt so real.<p>

He stared out the window. That chasm had been in some sort of wood. But it didn't look like the Faron Woods he had transversed so very often. It had been brighter, and more...alive really. Why had that dream appeared? Did it have something to do with that book? But how could a mere four sentences trigger a dream?

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Nine hours had passed since our two heros awakened from their strange ordeals. The time of he ball had arrived.<p>

Zelda stared at the red carpet in front of her. She knew that at the end of this hallway, laid the endless stairs. Her feet shuddered in agony, knowing the heels they resided in would not be forgiving. She wore the same dress as before, made of the finest silks. Her air was done up in a high bun and a light touc of make-up laid upon her face.

She was beautiful and she hated it.

The sound of footsteps echoed and she turned her attention to the source. Her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"I take it you approve?" Link joked.

She had barely recognized him. He wore a elegant tunic of forest green trimmed in white. Gone were the floppy hat and the dirt covered boots. Leather boots instead rode his foot and hs hair was left without any sort of headwear. His hair was still in it's usual messy state.

"At least one thing hasn't changed." She smiled, ruffling his golden curls.

Link chuckled. The servents tried everything. They probably used up more hair supplies in a day then they have in an entire year. Finally, they just gave up."

"I'm glad they did. The elegant look just doesn't suit the real you."

"Real? That is illogical. After all, appearence is everything your highness. We must show thow filthy peasents just how snoobish and idiotic we really are!" He said seriously, his voice extremely similar to a certain Minister of Foreign Affairs they could mention.

Zelda laughed.

Then a servent ran up to them.

"It's time."

"Don't let me fall. These heels I'm being forced to wear are killers." She whispered, staring at the great doors to the ball.

"I wont." Link promised.

The call of an announcer echoed through the halls.

"TODAY WE ARE GATHERED TO CELEBATE A GLORIOUS OCCASION. TODAY, WE CELEBRATE OUR ROYAL HEIR'S COMING OF AGE, I GIVE TO YOU PRINCESS ZELDA!"

The doors opened and applause crashed into their ears.

They stood atop the balcony, facing a crowd of at least five hundred people. People of all shapes and sizes had flooded into the ballroom. Even the Gorons, Zoras, and Ordonians had been invited.

The servents had done a wonderful job. The once ornate room had been transformed into a winter wonderland windows had been painted white, giving the illusion of snow outside. Ice Crystals hung everywhere from the ceiling to the tables.

Link held Zelda's arm and together, they took each step one at a time.

"You okay?" Link asked as they neared the bottom of the massive staircase.

"I'm fine." She breathed.

Once they reached the bottom, Link walked Zelda over to her father. Holding his tounge, he released Zelda's hand, allowing the King to take her away.

As per tradition, the Princess and her suitor opened the ball. But given the circumstances...Zelda was required to dance with her father instead.

The King danced with great authority as he waltzed with his daughter. All who watched knew who commanded the power as he gently forced Zelda to follow his lead. Together, they moved flawlessly, traveling across the ballroom.

Finally, to Zelda's relief, the waltz had ended. She ezxcused herself but her father gave her a stare and she remembered exactly what this ball was for. To find her husband.

And if she didn't pick one, her father would.

Without another word, she nodded, and walked away.

Almost immediatly, an arrogaunt man pranced right on up to her.

"My dear Princess, allow me to give you the honor of dancing with the great Sir Ulrich Lirtor."

Zelda, that dainty smile still upon her face, replied. "No, I'd rather not taint myself with your poumpous ego."

And then walked away, leaving Sir Lirtor's mouth hanging open.

This patern would continue itself throughout the night.

The melodies of laughter and music filled heavily into Zelda's ears and she could't really care less.

She felt like a fat hog held at an auction for hundreds of butchers. Their greedy eyes feasted in the bask of her beautiful glow. They only wanted her for two things; her body and her title. Many had already attempted to persuade her to accompany them to a dance. All had failed.

She had seen through the lies of each and every single unworthy being within the ballroom. They had very unsuccessfully tried to appear kind and noble but she tore through their webs of lies. The latest man now sported a burning red handmark upon his once flawless face.

But the Princess of Hyrule did not care. She did not rejoice in the number of men fawning over her. She did not find happiness that she was to one day become queen and have all the Rupees in the world.

She searched the crowd to try and find the familiar tunic of her one and only friend.

She did not see him anywhere and if she moved, she'd be surronded ny five dozen idiots all trying to court her.

She sighed as she glanced out of the corner of her eye.

Valphyr.

"My Princess, words cannot hope to describe the eternal life that is your beauty, shall we present its wonder to the people in a dance?" He offered his hand.

Zelda was about to say where he could stick his crap but then her father intervened.

"Of course she will." He said proudly. "My daughter has been saving the honor of dancing for only the most respectable and high classed nobles of the kingdom."

Zelda put on her dainty smile just as always and placed her palm within his.

"Of course Sir Valphyr."

He led her to the middle of the ballroom, where all would be able to see.

A slow, rthmic melody issued forth much to Zelda's annoyance. She found herself pressed against the son of the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"Shall we awe this crowd my darling?"

Zelda tried her best not to vomit. "Of course."

Valphyr's hand was placed boldly upon her waist and his other enclosed around her palm. As much as she hated him, she could not deny that the Minister's son did have some skill.

She wanted to slap that smile off his face, all he cared about was her crown and her body.

They danced in utter grace, two halves of a whole. But it all felt so wrong.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in one corner of the ballroom, Link stared elsewhere. Anywhere but the dancefloor. He couldn't stand to see hs Zelda in the arms of someone else.<p>

Wait...his Zelda? When had he started calling her that? He glanced towards the center of the crowd in hesitation.

That was a big mistake.

"Hello Link."

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>High above the kingdom of Hyrule, a tiny hole appeared in the sky. The inside of the speck was blacker than the dead of night. A spiral cloud of darkness flowed from the hole in the sky.<p>

And from within that darkness materialized a figure. rom atop its perch it stared down upon the land.

"Ah, so this is the kingdom tied to the thread of fate. The hideous stain besmirched upon the scroll of destiny. The land they formed to be known as Hyrule."

He studied the world below, his eyes resting upon one spot far, miles below.

"There you are." He laughed before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda looked in every direction, trying to search for anything that would get her away from this...thing.<p>

As they danced, he disgusted her with visions of their future together.

"And I was thinking that six sons will do. What do you think my dear?"

"Oh...well...one can never know what the future holds Sir Valphyr."

"Please my sweet. We will be married soon. I will be King and I will expect my wife to vall me by my proper title."

Zelda then used the oldest trick in the book.

"I am becoming quite thirsty. Valphyr, would you be a dear and bring me some punch?"

"Of course my dear." He tunred around and muttered. "Now where's a servant when you need one. Useless the lot of them."

Zelda scanned the edges of the masses of guests. Link hated attention and was bound to be as far away from it as possible.

Behind a group of Gorons drinking gallons in celebration, she glimpsed a familiar shade of green.

Her mouth went dry at what she saw.

Link was being kissed.

A young girl, probably just a year younger than her, was kissing Link passionatly.

"Link?" She gasped.

The kiss broke. Link just stared at her.

Tears filled her eyes and she ran out the doors.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Three and a half minutes ago)<em>

Link's eyes grew wide. "Ilia! What are you doing here?"

"Daddy was invited since he's the Mayor of Ordon. He decided to bring me along since I'd never been to a ball before." She replied.

Ilia wore a emerald dress that showed quite a flirtatious amount of skin. Her face was covered in make-up. How she thought that being dressed in clown attire fwas the right outfit for attending a ball, he would never know.

The Ordonian girl then dragged him by the arm to the dancefloor and held in in a vice like grip.

A familiar smell filled Link's nose. It was the same scent of the soilders that had quit from before. Her breath reeked in the odor.

"Ilia...have you been drinking?" He askedcarefully as they twirled round the other dancers.

"Just a little." Said the emerald eyed girl as her body swayed.

"Illia...you shouldn't...it's against the-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't you worry about a thing Link." Ilia giggled. "Now that we're together again, everything is perfect."

"Together? Um...Ilia...we're not together."

"Of course we are Link!" Her voice grew a bit more dangerous. "How could you say that? After all we've been through together? Do you really think that Pincess will love you?"

"Zelda's ten times the woman you'll ever be."

"But why Linky? Why won't you love me?"

"Because unlike Zelda, you can't realize the fact that you can't force someone to do something. She's grown up. you haven't."

Ilia stared at him. Then her eyes glanced at something behind him. Before he could turn around to see what she was looking at, Ilia grabbed him and forced her lips onto his. Link was frozen in shock. After a second he came to his senses and clawed at her furiously.

"Link?" He heard a voice from behind.

He turned around and found Zelda staring blankly at him, tears building in her eyes.

He was in too much shock to think, let alone explain what had just happened to Zelda. And then, two seconds later, a mane of brown hair flying out the door.

"Zelda!" He turned around to a smirking Ilia. "Are you happy now? Happy that the woman I love just had her heart broken?"

"Very." She leaned in for another kiss.

Link slapped her and ran after Zelda.

"That wench will never love you!" Ilia roared.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda found herself by a fountain deep withinthe castle gardens. She had to get away from the ballroom.<p>

How could Link do that to her? Making out with another girl right infront of her? Why had he done that? Didn't he care about her? Couldn't he see her feelings for him?

The sound of footsteps rustled in the grass.

"Go away. Haven't you done enough already?" She said, her voice filled with tears.

"Zelda...you don't understand-"

"What? What don't I understand? The part where you kissed another girl, or the part where you looked right at me and gloated?"

"Zelda, I didn't want to kiss her. She pratically attacked me in that kiss. I had to claw at her hands to get her off me."

"Yeah right." She muttered.

"Zelda...I"

"Just go Link. Leave me alone."

"Zelda...please..."

She looked up and saw tears running down his face. "Please believe me. I have never loved Ilia. I've only ever loved you." Zela stared at him. Here he was, the Hero of Light, the weilder of the Triforce of Courage, crying.

"Link...look at me." She whispered.

He did as asked.

"Link...answer me one question."

He nodded, his voice chocked up from his broken heart.

"Do you love me?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Yes Zelda. With all my heart. Ever since I met you in you in that tower I have loved you. Please...please believe me."

She wiped the tears from his face and beamed at him.

"I already have." Whispered Zelda, drawing closer and closer. Their lips were inches apart.

Then, a void filled the air. A bolt of black lightning crashed right next to them, sending them flying.

Link quickly jumped to his feet and stood infront of his princess. He would protect her with his life.

"There you are." Said a drawling voice. Link and Zela looked around but there was no one there. "You wouldn't believe the complexity it was of finding you."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Link called out.

"You do not recognize my presense? Our rich history together? You hurt my feelings Link."

"Stop playing around. Reveal yourself now!" Link yelled, drawing his sword. A black flame erupted from the ground, exaclty where the bolt had just struck.

From the flares appeared what looked like...a human being. He had abnormally pale skin and wicked violet eyes. His hair was snow white and cropped to one side. This...thing was easily obssesed with diamond shapes. On his right ear, a blue crystal diamond greedily hung. His white body suit had many diamond cuts etched into the fabic. And on his belt sat a huge, scarlet gem. It too was shaped like a diamond.

The semi-human being laughed.

"You have not changed one bit Link. You foolishly drew your blade during our first meeting as well. Of course, that twig your now wield is nothing compared to your previous weapon."

Link stared at this man. "I've never met you before. Got it? Now leave!"

The man stared at him, his head tilted curiously to one side. Link saw the merest glimpse of...some kind of strange mark underneath the man's eye, hidden by his snow white hair.

"She did not allow you to keep your memories?" He asked plain and simple.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Link growled. Just who was this guy?

The pale man chortled darkly.

"Well, well. Doesn't this modify my perspective. But no matter. It only makes things that much easier. These turn of events just simply churn myself with glee and fills my heart with rainbows."

Link readied himself. Despite this...thing's insanity, he could feel a powerful aura pulsing from him.

The man flicked a finger and teleported right in front of them.

"I've been searching near and far for quite a long time. It's been exhausting really. But no matter. The prize is within my grasp now."

"You will not take the Princess!" Link yelled, charging at the man. He jumped towards the sky and executed a mighty spin attack.

Everything was a blur. A whip of icy air slammed into him, forcing his eyes shut. When he was able to open them, he found himself unarmed. He looked up. The man threw the wooden sword up, down, and all around like a baton.

He then sighed deeply. "Such behavior Link. There is no need for us to fight."

Link's first blade fell into the man's palm who then flexed his pinky.

The Ordon Sword crumbled into dust.

"And besides," He added. An orange crystal barrier ensnared itself around Link, freezing him in place.

"Who said that I was after the girl?"

"LINK!" Zelda shouted, pounding away fruitlessly at the crystal. She stared at the man dressed in flamboyant clothing. "Release him right now! Just who do you think you are? I demand to know right now!"

The stranger chuckled even more. "I've noticed that you have not changed either my dear sweet girl. But very well. It hardly seems fair, being of my position, to leave without even gracing you with my full designation."

Zelda stared at this...thing.

"I am the Demon Lord who commands the darkness across this world. This world you once called the surface."

"The surface?" Zelda whispered, her voice filled with confusion. The man continued.

"You may call me...Ghirahim."

Zelda said nothing and raised her arm. The Powers given to her by her Goddess, Nayru, summoned within her hand.

"Are you truly foolish enough to use your magic against me? Well, it seems only fair, as gallant as I truly am, that I allow you a free shot."

He stood in the open, arms wide out. He had no means of protection what-so-ever.

Zelda began to sweat in the amount of power she was beginning to build. The ground vibrated. Stones turned into fine powder. Tree trunks toppled.

"Well then?" Ghirahim pushed on, his face held a smirk, seeming to be ignorant to the massive pulses of energy bursting from the Princess of Hyrule.

A sonic boom erupted from her delicate palm. And the Demon Lord took the entirety of the blast.

A malestorm of smoke resulted from the shock. Many minutes it took for the cloud of debris to clear. And there, standing in the middle of an enourmous crater, stood Ghirahim. There was not a speck of dust on him.

Zelda fell to the ground in exhaustion. What little energy she had left was spent.

"Hmm...did I just feel a breeze? Well, I will give you credit, you possess more power than I previously had considered. Not that it matters little girl. The Hero is mine now and you've used up all of your energy. It is pointless to continue this futile struggle and I would hate to see you kill yourself. After all, you are only human."

A beam of light flashed from the shadows and collided into the orange crystal around Link. The prison shattered and Link fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"You!" Ghirahim spat. "You little brat! You ignorant dog!" He snarled. "How? How could you have possibly followed me here?"

A woman jumped from the trees. Link got to his knees and took a good look at his savior. She wore a black suit etched with a golden eye. Her hair was short save for a long strand hanging on one side. Her eyes were pure red and a teardrop mark laid underneath her left.

"You think you're the only one who can transport in the way that you did?" She said dangerously. "You assume far too much."

"A minor annoyance." Ghirahim scoffed. "You will not disrupt my plans again. I will see the great destiny come to pass."

"It will never happen." The woman yelled, jumping inbetween the two. "Your evil desires shall never be fufilled."

"You foolishly believe that you can protect them? You failed in your duty of protection once before. It will happen again."

"Link, take this!" The woman shouted, hurling a petite object through the air. Link, using his abundant reflexes, caught the gift with relative ease.

It looked as though it was made of water, the smooth glass body catching all of the light surronding it. A single silver band with three triangles wrapped around the mouthpiece. The instrument seemed to breathe with ancient force. It hummed with power.

"Possess that instrument when you draw the Sword. Then raise the blade skyward." She instructed him. He stared at her in silence. "Quickly! Your questions will be answered soon! GO!"

The little blue flute shined brightly and then he was gone.

Imagine being flung around at hypersonic speeds, your front bracing the bitter cold echoing from the furthest reaches of the dark side of the moon, and your back set ablaze via the fiery flares of the sun. Your body spinning faster and faster as strange lights swirled past it at lightspeed. Then add in strange noises like the rasping voices of metals grinding against eachother.

That is just what Link experienced as his fingers were glued in root to the tiny instrument, his body flailing helplessly behind it.

And then, just as quickly as he vanished, he slammed into the ground. The scent of wild grass filled his nostrils. He looked around and found himslf back in the Sacred Grotto. The ruins of the Temple of Time surronded him.

And lying in its pedestal was the Master Sword.

Thunder roared above and the sky turned dark. A storm was brewing. This was only the beginning.

He bolted across the meadow. An ice cold darkness slapped his face. He was running in place, fighting against the powerful winds. It was hopeless. He would never be able to get to the sword.

The image of Zelda's motionless body entered his mind.

And suddenly, he found the strength. Despite the thrashing winds, he continued marching forward toward the pedestal.

He grasped the sacred sword and the triangular mark on his hand glowed.

The weapon was drawn from its slumber and sword and master were reunited at last.

"Enough of this foolisness." Snarled a deadly voice. "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord."

The Lord of Demons appeared out of thin air. They were feet apart.

"Look I don't know nor do I really give a damn who you are, but you can just forget about whatever it is you're planning." Link declared slowly. " I won't have any part of it. You've got two choices. You can either leave right now or I'll force you out."

His grip on the Master Sword tightened. Ghirahim spoke once more, his voice sugar coated with venom.

"You won't have any part of the inescapable force known only as destiny? You refuse to bow down and accept your fate? You, a simple child of man, knowing that this world faces complete and total obliteration, and yet you still choose to stand in defiance? I admire your Courage, Hero. But what Wisdom you lack, such feeble Power you possess."

He stared in disgust at the Master Sword.

"You may be the Hero but you wield no true...connection...to him. I can help you there. I can personally guarantee that your friends and allies shall be spared. All I ask is for your cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less. You may call it...an investment."

"Not happening." Link stated. He raised the sword to the heavens. It glowed with a mystical light.

"It does not matter if you escape me." Ghirahim declared, a diamond covered dagger dancing across his fingertips. "You can take solace in knowing that no matter where you venture, I will follow. Anyone who stands in my way, be it friend, kin, or foe, shall suffer under the wrath of darkness for all of eternity!"

And everything was gone.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the third chapter of Zelda: The Legend has come to a close.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To…<strong>

**Destiny Crusader**

**Seeker Heart**

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bragging Rights Go To…<strong>

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

**1. What has happened to Link?**

**2. What is going on?**

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother


	4. Fallen

The Twilit War has ended but now it seems that Hyrule faces a new, even greater evil. Princess Zelda and Link were attacked and easily defeated by the awesome power the being, Ghirahim, possessed. If it had not been for the efforts of a strange warrior, our heroes would have already been lost to this void of darkness.

And so, the Legend continues.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Zelda: The Legend<em>

_"Enough of this foolisness." Snarled a deadly voice. "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord."_

_The Lord of Demons appeared out of thin air. They were feet apart._

_"Look I don't know nor do I really give a damn who you are, but you can just forget about whatever it is you're planning." Link declared slowly. " I won't have any part of it. You've got two choices. You can either leave right now or I'll force you out."_

_His grip on the Master Sword tightened. Ghirahim spoke once more, his voice sugar coated with venom._

_"You won't have any part of the inescapable force known only as destiny? You refuse to bow down and accept your fate? You, a simple child of man, knowing that this world faces complete and total obliteration, and yet you still choose to stand in defiance? I admire your Courage, Hero. But what Wisdom you lack, such feeble Power you possess."_

_He stared in disgust at the Master Sword._

_"You may be the Hero but you wield no true...connection...to him. I can help you there. I can personally guarantee that your friends and allies shall be spared. All I ask is for your cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less. You may call it...an investment."_

_"Not happening." Link stated. He raised the sword to the heavens. It glowed with a mystical light._

_"It does not matter if you escape me." Ghirahim declared, a diamond covered dagger dancing across his fingertips. "You can take solace in knowing that no matter where you venture, I will follow. Anyone who stands in my way, be it friend, kin, or foe, shall suffer under the wrath of darkness for all of eternity!"_

_And everything was gone._

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Fallen**

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>An endless sea of sky, there was nothing. Nothing but the heavens above and the clouds below.<p>

And gliding through the heavens was a young girl named Zelda.

Her blue eyes filled with excitment as she soared atop her Loftwing, a giant blue bird. Together they sailed the wild blue yonder.

"Come on girl. Let's do a barrel roll!" She laughed. Her friend nodded her feathered head and tucked in her wings. She dived deep, twirling and spiraling with upmost grace.

They leveled out near the cloud barrier. She could pratically touch the wisps of vapor.

Her thoughts wondered. So many things were going to happen soon.

She had been honored with a great task.

Each and every year, the Wing Festival was held for the students of her father's school, the Knight Academy. The winner of the Cermny would be promoted to the Senoir class, and upon graduating, they wuld bestowed the tile of a Knight of Skyloft.

She had been chosen to be the one to play the role of the Goddess in a sacred ritual for the Wing Ceremony. e would then preen the chapion with a gift. According to the old stories, the Goddess had given her chosen Hero a sailcloth in the ancient past.

To honor the tale and worship the Goddess, to this day, the young girl acting in the diety's steed would craft her own version of the original Sailcloth and present it to her own champion.

Zelda had poured her heart and soul into her sailcloth. And a part of her...a part of her wanted-

And then...she felt strange. The sounds of the sky faded into the distance. The sun hid behind a high mass of clouds. It was hard to think clearly, her mind was clouded in a dense fog. A harsh, numbness passed through her body.

"_Spirit Maiden..." _A voice whispered coldly into her mind. "..._Spirit Maiden..." _It echoed. "Spirit Maideb..._the time has come Spirit Maiden...the time has come...for you to awaken...the Spirit Maiden..."_

A whip of icy air shook her from the trance and only then did she realize that she couldn't see anything. Her vision was completely white, so much hat even her Loftwing was invisibe to her. Violent winds slammed them in every direction.

She was _in_ the cloud barrier.

"Ugh! Come on..." She rasped as they flew against the invisible forces. Her Loftwing screeched as it flailed around helplessly in the elements. They whirled back and forth as the winds batted them around like a feather lost in a hurricane.

The air began to swirl into a vortex.

And everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>An endless sea of light, and yet, there was nothing. Nothing but the white clouds above and the emptyness below.<p>

And Zelda was lost in the void of it.

"Hello?" She called outloud.

_"Spirit...Maiden..." _A lone voice spoke to her from within her mind. It was quite unlike the previous voice. While the first one was icy, this voice brought only warmth.

"Wha- what?"

_"It...is...time..."_

"Time...? Time for what?" She uttered quietly.

_"Follow my voice."_

"But how? Where are you? Who are you?"

_"You know who I am. Look deep within yourself and you will find the answer."_

"But...but how? What do you mean?"

_"Zelda...look within and the truth shall become the the key."_

"What key?" She whispered.

_"It...is...time."_

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>She jolted upright.<p>

Her Loftwing screeched and jarred sharply to the right to prevent her bonded partner from falling.

She then spread her wings and began gliding. Zelda turned to look where they were. Her home, Skyloft, wasn't anywhere in sight. Nor was anyother island she knew. It was just her, her Lofting, the clouds and the Sky.

Nothing else existed.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her bird screeched softly.

"I'm sorry my friend. I should have been paying more attention. Thank you for saving me." She rubbed her friend's plume. The bird trilled in forgiveness.

"Now...where are we? I can't see anything..."

Her thoughts trailed but not nearly as far as last time. She did not want to get stuck down there again. It was called the cloud barrier for a reason.

That voice...there was something about that voice. She had heard it before...

The winds became still. The clouds, frozen.

A beam of pure light burst from the heavens.

"Wha-" Se gasped before shielding her eyes. Despite her eyelids shut tightly and her palms covering them, the light shined straight into her eyes.

And just as quickly as it had appeared, the beam vanished, leaving a shadow in its void.

The dark object stood out easily. A black speck amoung a sea of clouds. But it was so far away and alread it began to plummet.

Quickly, she realized the falling shadow was infact, a human.

"We've got to help!" She yelled. Her Loftwing soared strait for the falling body in agreement. They soared faster and faster, but the human fell quicker and quicker as well.

'Why isn't he calling his Loftwing?' She thought in terror. 'Could he be unconcious or something?"

As they flew closer, she saw that her fears were indeed correct. The body was limbly falling to its doom. It was slapped around in the wind just as she had just previously been. The only difference was that he didn't even know it.

As she drew closer, she recognized who i was, and her horror went skyward.

"LINK!" She screamed.

Her best friend was falling to his death. Her Loftwing, sensing who it really was, dived even faster.

Link's body was increasing speed. The cloud barrier was growing closer and closer. The gap between them was quickly closing.

And still Zelda and her Loftwing dived further and further. They flew underneath his body, the cloud barrier just below them.

**SLAM!**

Zelda felt a huge impact on her frame. Her Loftwing screeched and flailed its wings wildly. Her breath was forced out of her body and her sight flared a violent red.

In a couple of minutes, her vision returned to normal.

They were flying through the skies, the shadowy form of Skyloft in the distance.

And cradled in her arms was an unconcious Link.

He was covered in slashes and bruises. Crimson blood stained his clothes. His forehead was a living inferno. A large purple welt had wedged its way into his burning hot forehead. His face, minus the scars and blood, was a marble white.

She checked his pulse.

Deathly faint.

"We need to bring him to father. He'll know what to do."

And so, the two brought their unexpected passenger along to Skyloft.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Within the headmaster's office, Gaepora sat, deep in thought.<p>

For years, he had guarded the secret of Skyloft, protecting the sword and watching over it. Almost a quarter of a century ago, he had founded the Knight Academy to train the new generation, waiting for the one who would be chosen by the Goddess.

But only yesterday, when he had been making his routine rounds of the Goddess Statue, did the very secret he had been so carefully guarding for years, begin glowing an eerie light.

Today, only he knew of the existance of the Chamber of the Sword. There wasn't a person alive left who held the wisdom of this place, left by the Goddess herself. The secrets of Skyloft had been lost through the ages. Even he possesed little knowledge of the truth.

Gaebora took a volume from the bookshelf and opened it.

At first the pasge was blank, but then life sprang into the hidden ink as it danced across the parchment, revealing words etched into it forming one of its numerous passages.

_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its slumber. _

_Do not fear, for it then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred._

These were said to be words spokn by the goddess herself.

But as is the natural order of this world, all things will decay over the ages, only to be reborn again, begining the circle once more.

Knowledge was one of these things.

Both life and death were but an endless cycle.

There was no other explanation.

The prophecy of legend was begining.

He gazed out the window, feeling the warmth of the sun upon his skin.

Those that were a part of the prophecy would soon be burdened with the task of answering the call.

And without warning, the windows were forced open and Gaepoa's only daughter flew into the office.

His heart was beating like mad in his chest. "Wha-"

His golden haired daughter had tears staining her eyes. "Father...Link...please...help him..."

It was then that he noticed what his Zelda was clutching onto.

A dirty blond haired boy who often had a tendency to sleep in.

Except this time, Link wasn't slumbering.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Headmaster Gaepora had moved Link into his room wihout anyone seeing. Zelda said nothing as she sat by his side, watching over the young man.<p>

Her father had given Link various medicines and herbs to heal his wounds. He placed a cool rag on his forehead to reduce the swelling and to stop the fever.

Finally Gaepora sighed.

"I've heaed most of his injuries and he's stable for the time being. Right now, all he needs is rest."

Zelda nodded in silence.

"Zelda...Link will recover. Now...can you explain to me what had happened?"

And so, reluctantly, she told him. She spoke of the great beam of light. Of how he had plummeted down through the clouds. The only thing she kept private was the voice.

Gaepora suspected that his daughter was holding something back, but respected her wish of not discussing the topic.

"So you're saying that this beam of light appeared out of nowhere, and Link just fell out of it unconcious?"

"It's true father!" She protested.

"Calm down my daughter. I believe every word you have spoken. But what I wonder is what may have caused this tragedy. What could have caused this to young Link?"

Zelda became crestfallen. As did her father.

"There is nothing more we can do for him at the moment." He said, trying to calm his daughter. "You should rest."

"I...I'll just stay here father."

He smiled knowingly.

"If that is what you wish my dear. I shall see you in the morning."

Zelda's father quietly closed the door, leaving Zelda alone in silence.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>An endless sea of silence, there was nothing. Nothing but the void. There was nothing above and nothing below.<p>

Link watched as the eternal darkness grew around him.

a passage of words echoed into his mind.

_Time will corrupt when the ritual is cast,_

_The Island of Sky covered by the darkness's surface._

_The Dragon's Mission, the Hero's last,_

_and execute destiny's purpose._

'What do those words mean?' He thought. 'They were in that book-'

A fissure formed in the darkness. It cracked open where a blood-red light shined into the darkened heavens above.

And from the chasm rose a mass of darkness.

A ball of light materialized and rushed infront of him, facing the chaotic force.

"Are you...protecting me?" He asked.

The light shined brighter, responding to his question.

And then, a piece of the darkness seperated from the rest and the tiny speck connected with the beam of the light.

The light shuddered and fell.

The pure colors were stained with black. An aura of fire surronded it.

The flaming blob of darkness bowed to its new master.

And it descended upon him.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda saw him slowly awaken. Something was different about his blue eyes. They looked older...and...and...sadder.<p>

His eyes stared into Zelda's.

"Z...zel...da..." he slowly uttered, as if trying to say her name for the very first time.

She nodded.

"Its alright Link. You're safe. You're home."

"Home...?" He groaned. His hand shifted in hers. Why did he sound so unhappy?

"Yes Link."

"Wha-what happened to me?" He whispered softly,looking her dead in the eye, before the call of slumber lurred him within its grasp.

"Oh Link. I wish I knew." Zelda spoke.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>A Loftwing soared across the clouds, diving as close to the heavens below as possible. The bird stived through wind tunnels, barreling past floating pieces of Earth. The bird's rider then looked at the skies.<p>

"Whoa. It's getting late. We should head in boy."

The Loftwing screeched and turned sharply to the left, riding the winds. The two flew towards Skyloft.

_(Ten minutes of flight later...)_

At last, Skyloft was coming into view. The Loftwing landed just outside the plaza. The rider dismounted and stroked his friend's feathers.

"Thanky you my friend."

The bird cawwed and took of once more.

The figure than began a slow walk through town. His destination?

The Academy.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda waited by Link's bed all night. She would not leave him until she knew that he was better.<p>

"Oh Link...what could have caused this to happen to you?"

And then her father called her, sounding shocked.

"Z-zelda...would you c-come out here for a moment please?"

Sighing, she got up and, looking back to watch Link one for a few more seconds, walked out the door.

"Yes father, what is it?"

"Zelda I um...I'm not sure how I can explain this..." Her father stuttered.

"Dad...what is it?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Her father stared at her.

"Well...um...meet Link."

And then she noticed someone standing behind her father.

Blue eyes, dark blonde hair, there was no mistaking it.

It was Link.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>"Who...who are you?" Zelda stuttered.<p>

Link sweat dropped. '_Why is Zelda asking who I am?'_

Everyone stared in silence at the young man who had just walked in. Link became even more confused.

"It's me, Link! Of course it's me!" he said. "Who else would I be?"

"If you're Link, then...then who's in there…" Gaepora asked, pointing towards the door.

"Wait a minute...what are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"How can you be Link...when Link is recovering right in there?"

"Recover...wait...what do you mean?"

The watched him in silence. Their looks were those of confusion and sadness.

Then a moan echoed from the door.

They walked in and Link quickly followed.

When he saw what was laying on his bed, he stood dead silent.

For he saw himself staring back.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda was paralyzed. Her mind was in danger from imploding from this new revelation.<p>

Two Links?

How could there be two Links? They looked identical! There was only one critical difference between the two. One laid on his deathbed while the other was standing up straight, perfectly healthy. Her head darted back and forth between the two, trying to understand what was going on.

* * *

><p>Z: TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link's head was thundering with pain. It left like someone had hit him with a bolt of lightning. Moaning in pain, he opened his eyes and took in his surrondings. He was in a small boarding room. Then he heard a rush of feet and whispers enter the room.<p>

"...Link?"

Ignoring the pain, he nodded.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes." his voice was raspy and dry.

"Wait a second...how can you be me...when I standing right here?" Someone asked. It too sounded familiar.

His eyes focused more clearly and recognized that three people had entered the room.

"What I think everyone here means, is if you could explain what happened to you. How it is possible that there are two Links here in the same existance is something I cannot understand." Said an old voice coming from the man. It sounded calm and collect, despite the confusion evident in the man's speech.

"Well...I...I'm not sure really...um...where am I exactly?" He slowly asked. He watched as the others in the room stared at him. An old man dressed in orange robes, and two teenagers stood beside him. The girl had long blonde hair and the boy looked just like...him.

"You're in Skyloft." said his clone...twin...duplicate from another dimension...you get the idea.

"Where's that?" Link asked.

The old man stared at him, shock in his eyes. "I never thought that there could be any left..." Spoke the old man.

"Any left? What do you mean Headmaster?" Said the look-alike Link.

"Could it be that there were others who stayed behind...?" Continued the one now known as the Headmaster. Then his eyes connected with Link's own. "Sir...what is your name?"

"Link."

"Your name is Link too?" The girl asked, shocked.

He nodded.

"His name is Link as well. This is my father Gaepora. And my name is Zelda." She introduced themselves.

Gaepora stared at him. "Link...where do you come from?"

Likn stared back. 'Where could this...Skyloft be?' He pondered. And then he answered. "Hyrule."

The three stood there, their mouths dropped open in shock.

The girl was the first to recover. "Hyule...I've never heard of that place before..." She said, confused. "Where in the Sky is it?"

"The Sky? Wait...what?" Said the Link sitting in the bed.

"I think I understand now." The robed man said, more to himself than to the others in the room.

"What do you mean headmaster?" Said the standing Link.

"How can there be two Links in the same existance at the same time? How can two of the exact same being exist and yet one does not corrupt the other? How can these two both claim to be named Link and yet hail from different lands, without knowledge of the other? There seems to be only one answer possible...you...you are not of this age are you?"

Link climbed out of bed and walked over to the window.

Indeed, this was not Hyrule.

There was only the skies and the clouds below. Hyrule was down there...maybe in a couple hundered years.

"You're right. I'm not."

"Wait let me get this straight...you're a time-traveler?" The Academy Link asked his counterpart.

"To be honest...I don't even know. I...I had read a book just a few days ago speaking about an island in the sky..."

"So that means that you came from the future..." Gaepora deduced.

"The future?" Link and Zelda asked.

"It makes sense." The Headmaster stated. "His home lies in a land that does not yet exist. The texts that I've read...um...future Link...may I speak with you in privite?"

"The young man nodded.

"The other students will be at dinner now...we should be able to enter my office without anyone seeing two Links together. You two should head to dinner, do not mention this to anyone. After you eat, come up to my office, understand?"

The two kids Link and the Hedmaster left, leaving Present Link and Zelda alone.

"We're going to listen in on them...aren't we?" Link asked his best friend.

"Duh!"

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Headmaster Gaepora locked the doors of his office and turned to face Link.<p>

"I'm sure that alot has happened to you Link. So I'm not going to ask you to tell me more than you wish too."

"Thank you sir. I can't tell you the number of times people back in Hyrule wanted me to tell them about my adventure over and over again."

Gaepora studied him closely.

"You're from the Surface...aren't you?"

"If you mean that we live...or rather...will live below the clouds...then yes."

"Link...listen closely. This is very important knowledge that cannot be allowed to reach certain ears."

"I understand sir...believe me."

"Link...tell me...what do you know of Hylia?"

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Link from Twilight Princess has somehow traveled back in time! He now finds himself in a world above the clouds along with a doppelganger and a girl who calls herself Zelda. Headmaster Gaepora is preparing for the arrival of the Hero but now he has this Temporal situation to solve as well. What will he and the Future Link discuss? How will Zelda cope with two Links running around? And what will occuronce Groose finds out?

Find out next time as our story continues.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To...<strong>

destroyer124- thanks

Seeker Heart- yes they are indeed.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

1. What does Future Link know about Hylia?

2. What will Gaepora tell Future Link?

3. What will Skyward Sword Link and Zelda do?

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>See you next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother


	5. A Link To The Future

On the last chapter of Zelda: The Legend, we learned of how Link was attacked by the powerful foe named Ghirahim. But from out of nowhere, the mysteroius Impa saved the Hero and gave him the means of escape. Link's last hope was to travel through time. And so he did. The Hero of Light awakened and soon found himself in the distant past, before the Kingdom of Hyrule was even created. Now that the two Links have met, what events could occur? This is the calm before the storm.

And now, The Legend continues.

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Zelda: The Legend...<em>

_Headmaster Gaepora locked the doors of his office and turned to face Link._

_"I'm sure that alot has happened to you Link. So I'm not going to ask you to tell me more than you wish too."_

_"Thank you sir. I can't tell you the number of times people back in Hyrule wanted me to tell them about my adventure over and over again."_

_Gaepora studied him closely._

_"You're from the Surface...aren't you?"_

_"If you mean that we live...or rather...will live below the clouds...then yes."_

_"Link...listen closely. This is very important knowledge that cannot be allowed to reach certain ears."_

_"I understand sir...believe me."_

_"Link...tell me...what do you know of Hylia?"_

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**A Link To The Future**

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hylia? <em>

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Link thought. He searched through his memories. But found nothing.

"Hylia? I don't really know her." Link answered. "Who is she?"

Gaepora stared at him in silence, studying him as if he were a blueprint. Then, without a word, he quickly paced over to a gigantic bookshelf filled with books and texts. He ran his fingers over many different novels until they stopped at a large brown one. It looked brand new...and extremely familiar.

Gaepora took the book from its place and brought it onto the table.

"Now Link, you must understand this becuase it is extremly important. This book...the pages contained within this book possess an unknown volume of widsom, unknown to the rest of the world."

"I understand sir. Believe me when I say that I understand it."

"Yes I do believe you Link. But remember this. Knowledge is power. And those who do not know the danger of wielding power-"

"will, before long, be ruled by it." Link finished.

Gaepora stared at him in shock.

"H-how do you know these words? They exist solely within the pages of this book."

"I was told them by Lanayru, the Spirit of Light."

"Lanayru? Spirit of Light? I have never heard of these words. It seems to me that you've journeyed quite a bit in your own time. Would you please enlighten me?"

"Well, I don't know much about the creation of Hyrule, but I'll explain the legends as best as I can."

Gaepora nodded in agreement and gestured him to sit down to gather his thoughts. Link did so and began to speak.

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p><em>Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.<em>

_Din, the goddess of power._

_Nayru, the goddess of wisdom._

_Farore, the goddess of courage._

_Din...with her strong flamming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_Nayru...poured hr wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore...with her rich soul, produced all life forms, who would uphold the law._

_The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens._

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p>"And that is the legend known throughout Hyrule." Link finished, not including the part about the sacred triangles.<p>

"Interesting." Gaepora mused outloud before laying a palm upon the book's cover, opening it very delicately.

The Headmaster flipped the book page by page, carefully smoothing out the parchment within. Link mentally noted that this book had erased pages as well.

Finally, the headmaster stopped on one page in particular. He placed a lone fingertip upon it and made one clean swipe.

Ink bleed from the parchment. It danced in rythmic shapes and patters and from them rose words. Gaepora took one more long glance at Link before reading the inked words before him.

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p><em>"One dark, fateful day, the earth craked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assult upon the surface people, driving the land into deep dispair. They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes, beyond even the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface"<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Headmaster Gaepora finished reading the passage that had revealed itself to the world and looked up at Link expectantly.<p>

"That book..." Link thought outloud.

Gaepora explained it more. "This is an ancient text passed down generation through generation. Only a select few know of its very existance."

"I...I've seen that book before. It...it was in a secret library in the castle."

"The castle? Then that must mean that even melenia later, your monarchy still follows the traditions of my ancestors. Time is a funny thing indeed. It can fly by in an instant and yet it can seem to take forever at the same moment."

Link thought back to the events of his own time. 'Then that means that Zelda...' He was about to say it but then held his breath. 'I shuldn't even be here. They can't know about future events. Who knows how much has changed already back home.'

He changed the subject, returning it back to the original question Gaepora had asked.

"So I'm guessing the Goddess in that book was Hylia?" Link asked.

Gaepora nodded. "Yes. She was, and to this very day remains, the savior of our race, the Skyloftians."

"In my time, we are known as Hylians." Link stated. "I'm guessing that we are descended from you."

"It may very well be so. You do not look that different, even though you wont be born for thousands of years."

"So why isn't Hylia known about in my time?"

"That is a question that may never be answered. It could be anything. Poor translation. A cataclysm. Corrupt minds. Anything really."

"But wait...those gods of old that the book mentions...could they be the goddesses in my time?"

"An interesting theory. If these three golden goddesses you speak of, Din, Nayru, and Farore, were indeed responsible for the creation of our world, then it could very well be that they gave Hylia their ultimate power."

Link slowly put his hand in his pocket without raising suspision. He knew this sacred power Gaepora was speaking of.

"And yet..." The elder's eyes glanced at Link then looked away just as quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing. It will be answered at a later time. Now, could you explain how it is that you traveled back through time?"

And so, Link told Gaepora nearly everything. He did not reveal the identity of the princess nor the Master Sword. It would cause unwanted questions.

"This is deeply troubling. A demon lord you said?"

"Yes."

"And what was it that this demon wanted?"

"He said...he wanted...he wanted...me. That he was going to...to use me...to achieve a great destiny. An investment he called it."

"I now that you cannot relax from these turn of events. But there is hope for the time being. From what he said, it sounded like he came to your time from antoher age correct?"

Link nodded.

"Then that means that he will have to search through time to find you once more. To do that will require a great feat of energy and power to execute."

Link thought back to those final moments.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"You won't have any part of the inescapable force known only as destiny? You refuse to bow down and accept your fate? You, a simple child of man, knowing that this world faces complete and total obliteration, and yet you still choose to stand in defiance? I admire your Courage, Hero. But what Wisdom you lack, such feeble Power you possess."_

_He stared in disgust at the Master Sword._

_"You may be the Hero but you wield no true...connection...to him. I can help you there. I can personally guarantee that your friends and allies shall be spared. All I ask is for your cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less. You may call it...an investment."_

_"Not happening." Link stated. He raised the sword to the heavens. It glowed with a mystical light._

_"It does not matter if you escape me." Ghirahim declared, a diamond covered dagger dancing across his fingertips. "You can take solace in knowing that no matter where you venture, I will follow. Anyone who stands in my way, be it friend, kin, or foe, shall suffer under the wrath of darkness for all of eternity!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"I know but I just can't shake this feeling...that something is coming. Something dark. Something far greater than the evil I faced in my own age."

"There's no need to worry for now. It's been a long and eventful day. You're safe and that's what matters. The students should be in their rooms by now." Gaepora looked over at the door. Link grinned as the headmaster stepped in one place, imitating stepping towards the doors. There was a shuffle outside and mummbles filled the air. The sounds grew faint until silence filled the air once more.

"Classic." Link grinned. Gaepora chuckled.

"I've known those two for years. And they always fall for the exact same tricks. Now Link, I'm afraid that we don't have a dorm room availible for you at the moment. I apologize but the sofa there is the only option as of right now."

"It's alright sir. I've slept in way worse places. Don't ask." He added after seeing the headmaster's mouth about to open. Link waled over to the sofa and sat down.

"Don't worry Link. We'll figure this out."

Link stared out the window at the darkened sky and sighed.

"We'll see sir. We'll see."

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Back in the Skyloft Link's own dorm room, two voices spoke softly.<p>

"He's from thousands of years in the future! I just can't believe it!"

"And to think that he could be my descendent...or reincarnation...or whatever..."

"I have to ask him more about Hyrule's legends. They sound so mysterious!"

"Zelda..." Link whined jokingly. "We've got a time traveler from the future and the first thing you want to ask him is about history?" She smacked him on the arm.

"Prat." She said before looking out the window. It was a black square. "It's getting late. We'd better get some sleep or we wont get to ask future Link anything."

"Yeah. Right as usual Zelda. Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Though submerged in the darkness of night, Link's mind would not shut off.<p>

He was exhausted, his body felt like lead, and his mind had turned to mush.

He guessed that it was the effects of his soul being torn into two different periods of time at once. He wasn't supposedto even be alive. Melenia would pass before he would even be born, let alone return.

Accepting the fact that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, he instead chose to take a look around Gaepora's office. Books and ancient artifacts lined shelves across the walls. Novels stacked one on top of another dominated an entire wall of the room.

And that book Gaepora had. He was sure that it was the exact same one that he would read thousands of years from now. The Zelda of this time was Gaepora's daughter. In Hyrule, every princess was traditionally named Zelda. But in this age, there was no princess.

Hyrule did not exist.

This Zelda...she was the ancestor of his own Zelda. Boy would this be awkward.

His mind thought back to those final moments in his age. The words the Demon Lord had sworn.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p><em>(FlashbackVision of the Future)_

_"Enough of this foolisness." Snarled a deadly voice. "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord."_

_The Lord of Demons appeared out of thin air. They were feet apart._

_"Look I don't know nor do I really give a damn who you are, but you can just forget about whatever it is you're planning." Link declared slowly. " I won't have any part of it. You've got two choices. You can either leave right now or I'll force you out."_

_His grip on the Master Sword tightened. Ghirahim spoke once more, his voice sugar coated with venom._

_"You won't have any part of the inescapable force known only as destiny? You refuse to bow down and accept your fate? You, a simple child of man, knowing that this world faces complete and total obliteration, and yet you still choose to stand in defiance? I admire your Courage, Hero. But what Wisdom you lack, such feeble Power you possess."_

_He stared in disgust at the Master Sword._

_"You may be the Hero but you wield no true...connection...to him. I can help you there. I can personally guarantee that your friends and allies shall be spared. All I ask is for your cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less. You may call it...an investment."_

_"Not happening." Link stated. He raised the sword to the heavens. It glowed with a mystical light._

_"It does not matter if you escape me." Ghirahim declared, a diamond covered dagger dancing across his fingertips. "You can take solace in knowing that no matter where you venture, I will follow. Anyone who stands in my way, be it friend, kin, or foe, shall suffer under the wrath of darkness for all of eternity!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>He reached into his bag and pulled out the gift from that woman...Impa.<p>

It was an Ocarina. He glanced at the purple sword laying on the table. In this darkness, the hilt was blackened yet the blade remained bathed in moonlight. This tiny little flute and Sword together had the power to be able to send him thousands of years into the past.

But the real question was...why?

What was so important about this specific moment in history that Impa needed to send him here? Not becuase it was safe from the Demon Lord. No place in time was safe from him. But the question remained. If he really had been sent back into the past, than that would mean the Link of this age had already suceeded in defeating the evil here. He had said they had battled before. Ghirahim was a being of the past.

So did that mean that Ghirahim was trying to alter history?

But how could one change the past by altering the future?

The Ocarina and the Sword...they could not fall into Ghirahim's hands. If they did, time would fall to the darkness.

But this feeling he now had, it wasn't aimed directly at Ghirahim. In was focusing on something much more malevolent.

But what? Or more specifically...who?

* * *

><p>Z:TL<em><em> Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>The sun was hidden behind the clouds, casting a ray of dull light down upon Skyloft.<p>

Gaepora stirred slowly out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was just after dawn.

Yawning, he rolled out of bed, dreading the massive pile of paperwork that would be awaiting his reluctant arrival to his office. The hall was silent as he stepped through it.

'Then again, it is a Satuerday. They all want to sleep in like Link.' He chuckled.

Unlocking the door to his office, what he found was suprising.

The future Link was staring out the window, fulling dressed and prepared for the day's events.

"Link! What are you doing up at this early hour?" the headmaster asked. "I had expected the habits of sleeping in be inherited through time.

The youth turned to face him without making one sound. "It did." Link's voice lowered. "I used to always sleep in till noon. But times change..."

"I suppose they do." Gaepora thought outloud. "But let's not dwell on the past...err...future." Link grinned. "Oh you know what I mean. Anyway, I was thinking last night, and it wont do any good to have you cooped up in here all day. If you're anything like your predeccesor..." He shruddered. "Well, I was thinking that we could swap you and our Link around at different times, In the eye of the townspoeple, there will only be one Link."

"Alright then sir."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well, yesterday I heard you telling Zelda and the other Link about some sort of...festival. The...Bird Ceremony?"

"_Wing_ Ceremony." Gaepora corrected him. "You see Link, nearly twenty five years ago, I founded this academy for a single purpose. Tales have been passed from parent to child about this story. Ages ago, before than time could remember, there was a war between the angels and the demons. The ultimate power entrusted to the goddess was lusted after by many of the devils spread across the world. The war was without endl and our people's extinction was nigh. Fearing for us, the goddess gathered those that were left onto an outcropping of earth and sent us into the skysky before returning to battle the army of darkness. But one human had chosen to stay beind without her knowledge. He entered the battle after saving the goddess from a fatal blow. From there he fought right by her side. It was a cruel battle but eventually they succeeded in ending the darkness. It was a hollow victory however. His wounds from the war were too great. And even Hylia's powers were unable to bring him back."

"So I'm guessing Hylia, in sadness of not being able to give her thanks, sent his spirit into the future to be reborn. Your predecessors have kept this secret close guarded, passing the knowledge to a select few in each generation. Soon you gained knowledge of this and founded the academy twenty five years ago to train the new incarnation of the Hero when he or she arrived."

Gaepora made a mental note not to underestimate Link again. The future version of his student was far smarter than he let on.

"You're right. That's exactly the reason why." Gaepora said, his hands shaking slightly. "The very reason why we have the Knights of Skyloft at all. Anyone can fly around catching people who've fallen off the edge. My secret purpose for all these years has been to find the hero reborn."

"And you know who it is...don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have my suspisions." Gaepora noted. "But it pains me, knowing that one will someday have to burden a great and harsh destiny upon their shoulders."

Before any more words could be spoken, the caw of the Loftwing echoed throughout the town, signaling the arrival of dawn.

"My daughter will be up soon, she's always been the one to get Link out of bed. They'll be here shortly and I must get started on this paperwork. If you wish, you may puruse my collection." He said, waving a hand to the bookcase before sitting at his desk, quill scratching the parchment.

Link selected a book from the shelf and began reading. As he scrolled over the words, he thought about what it would be like to live in this time. To live in aworld above the clouds, free of the worries and troubles of the world far below. To sleep in till noon each day, only to be woken up by Zelda, who was your best friend, without any Royal Ministers cawing out their predudist critisisms every two seconds.

Half an hour had passed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gaepora called, not looking up from his stack of paperwork."

"It's me father." Answered Zelda's voice.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came both Zelda and, still half asleep, the Link of this age.

"Hello Link. Hello Zelda." Future Link greeted.

"Good morning Link." Zelda answered.

The Link beside her slurred a "Good morning.", causing Zelda to sigh.

"I'm sorry Link . Somebody here would rather sleep till three in the afternoon than talk with his future incarnation."

"It's alright. I used to sleep in alot too."

"Yeah but his sleeping habits aren't changing anytime soon."

"If I may interupt this delightful conversation," Gaepora stated. "We have much to discuss." They nodded in agreement and sat.

"Now then. As I'm sure we all can agree, if word gets out that there are two Links in Skyloft, chaos will ensure." They nodded again. "But we cannot have the future Link simply locked up in this office for who knows how long."

"So what are you suggesting father?" Zelda asked.

"Well my dear, I was thinking that maybe, from time to time, the two Links could switch places."

"How would we pull that off?" Skyloft Link asked in confusion. The Future Link agreed as well.

"Won't it seem strange if people see Link leaving the area, only to return minutes later?"

"Hmm...you both have good points there...we'll just have to make up excuses. Now, I'll let you three get accuainted. And Link...our Link, remember not to sleep in tommorow."

"Oh...yeah..." Skyloft Link said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why? What's tommorow?" Future Link asked.

Zelda answered. "The Wing Ceremony. It's an annual event that is the final challenge for students of the Academy to accomplish before entering the senior class, from which they can become Knights of Skyloft."

"And only one student can graduate each year." The present Link added. "Last year our friend Pipit won. And this year, I'm elligible and going to win!"

"Link! Don't get so cocky!" Zelda chided.

"She's right Link." Their future compainion agreed. "Aragance leads only to defeat."

"And besides, I haven't seen you practicing lately." Zelda added, tapping her chin.

"Don't worry about it Zelda." Link assured her. "I've gotten enough practice."

"Practice?" Future Link asked. "What do you do?"

Zelda grinned. "We'll show you."

* * *

><p><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>

* * *

><p>The crystal blue sky was perfect for flying. Gentle breezes. Warm air. Not a drop of rain in sight. And Future Link found himself being dragged by the arm out and into the sunshine.<p>

"Ow. Hey Zelda, I kinda need that arm!"

"Oh don't be such a baby." She said before covering his eyes with her hands.

"Zelda...is this really-"

"Yes. Yes it is. Now come on."

"Is she always like this?" Future Link asked to his possible anccesstor.

"Nah. Ussualy she's alot worse." A quicky rush of air passed future Link. A thud followed by a yelp filled the air.

"Quiet. You deserved that one." He heard Zelda say. "We'll be going up some stairs soon." The blindfolded Link felt the ground rise under his feet. Sure enough, he felt the first wooden stair creak beneathe his sole.

They climbed each stair one at a time. Evn from atop this isle in the sky, the blindfolded Link could feel the air thinning. They were up high.

The ground evened out and Zelda's arms turned Link around. She uncovered his eyes and Link got his first view of Skyloft.

No words could describe it.

He looked down upon a valley of floating isles in the clouds. Lush greens covered the surface. Over on one side of the main island were a cluster of houses, some built directly into the cliffs. Others stood prood atop the knolls of the isle. A waterfall cascaded down from a lone isle high above the rest, feeding into a lake. Crystal clear water flowed down a river, snaking through the land.

To his right stood the Knights Academy, a large building sitting right on its own private slice of floating earth. Stone walls surronded it, giving it a sense of privacy. Back on the mainlands, a mammoth tent sat atop a hill, numerous knicknacks and items on display. It could only be a town bazzar.

Link saw a graveyard in the distance, a boy and his mother laying a bouquet on one of the graves. And directly across from him sat a tower of stone. A small roof like that of a castle on top.

"Well?" Zelda and the present Link asked.

"It's amazing...I...I've never seen a place like this before..."

"And we've saved the best for last. Turn around." Zelda asked.

Future Link did as requested.

Infront of him laid a beautiful ruin. Half of a dome soared high above him. Maybe the other half had collapsed. As Link walked under it, he saw what looked like half of a circle, symbols surronded the sphere. It seemed extremely familiar...

He walked under the archway and gazed at the sight in front of him with even more amazement.

In front of him stood a towering stature of a woman who could be none other than the Goddess of the Sky, Hylia.

The stature of the goddess stood at the end of a rectangular courtyard each side lined with a stone wall. This island was unlike any he had ever encountered before.

"So that's Hylia." He said. Link and Zelda nodded.

"She's been watching over us for centuries." Said Zelda.

"We owe her our lives." Said Skyloft Link.

A silence passed. The breeze rustled the trees. A caw of a distant bird filled the air.

"So...are you ready Link?" Asked Zelda.

"Um...sure I guess."

The Skyloft Link raised his hand and brought it to his mouth. A whistled emminated and the sound echoed through the clouds.

Silence. Then a flash of red streaked across the blue sky. It was headed directly at them. The three stared at it in facination.

The red dot grew larger and larger in size until it was right on top of them.

Gusts of wind blew and Future Link was almost swept off his feet. Present Link and Zelda stood perfectly still.

"Link, say hello to my Loftwing."

It was a gigantic, majestic bird.

Standing on two clawed feet, the bird was nearly twice as tall as the three of them, with a wingspan almost double that. It had red feathers with blue, yellow, and purple tips. Skyloft Link walked right up to it a ran his hand across its crimson plumage.

"Hey boy, how ya doing?" He said gently. The Loftwing cawed softly and rubbed its beak against his head.

It allowed Zelda to pet him then turned its head towards Future Link.

Link stared into this bird's eyes.

The bird stared back.

Link's mind thought back to his own time. The royal family crest was the symbol of the Triforce with a red bird underneath. His Hylian Shiled bore the exact same symbol.

Could it really be?

"You see Link, it is a custom in Skyloft for each person to have their own Loftwing. They are a symbol of the divine protection granted by the goddess. A Loftwing and its rider have a special connection. A Skyloftian is considered to be one half of a pair until they are made whole by the we are young, we meet our bird companion under the Statue of the Goddess. Having a Loftwing and being able to ride it separates the children from the adults."

"So its a ritual of adulthood."

"Yup. And it looks like he wants to go for a flight. I'll see you guys later!" And with that, Skyloft Link ran to the edge and jumped of the cliff. His Loftwing took flight and soared after him.

"They have a strong bond." Link noted, thinking of Epona back in his own time.

Zelda nodded. "Our Link and his Loftwing have a connection that has not been seen for hundreds of years. You see, whilst there are many different kinds, a Crimson Loftwing is an extremely rare species. Ths one may very well be the last of its kind."

"And I'm guessing that the other students at the academy don't like that."

"Well, some of them are really nice, like Pipit and Fledge. But others...well yes."

"What do they do?"

"They've always bullied Link since we were kids. Link and I have been best friends since we were born and some people are jealous of that."

Link nodded. "They think you two are together."

Zelda's smile dropped. She let out a sigh. "I wish it was like that."

"Let me guess, the guy's too dense to take a hint?"

She nodded. "Link's the only one here who really cares about me. The others are either nice...or complete jerks...I've seen the way he looks at me... I've been giving him hint after hint but I guess he just doesn't feel the same way and...Link? Why are you grinning?"

"Zelda, you seriously think he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

She stared at him. "Wha...?"

"Zelda, listen to me, the guy is nuts about you, but he thinks that you'd never like him that way. He's conflicted over his feelings for you, but doesn't want to ruin your friendship. But at the same time, he wants you to be happy and yet doesn't want to see you with someone else. Face it Zelda, you two are head over heels and keep missing each other's feelings."

A silence passed between the two.

"I...thank you...Link..." She said finally.

"You're welcome. It's weird though, telling my anccestors how to get together."

Zelda laughed. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"This Kingdom...Hyrule...how do I...or rather, how does my descendent...turn out?"

"Zelda, I can't reveal knowledge about the future."

"I understand, I just wanted to know..."

"...Zelda...I'm not sure what too say. Your descendent is there in the future. And she's just as breathtakingly beautiful as you are...but..."

"But what Link?"

"...Zelda you see...you-"

"Well look who it is!" A voice called heads turned over to the entrance.

"Not him again." Zelda groaned.

"So I'm guessing that is Groose?" Link asked quietly, watching the large teenager parade towards them.

Zelda nodded.

"Zelda...you should hide...I don't want you caught in the middle of this..."

"But I-"

"Please."

Reluctantly, Zelda nodded and hid behind a tree, watching the whole scene infront of her.

Link stared at the new arrival. A red pompadour sat a top his skull. His eyes were an unnatural yellow and his skin had a dark complexion. Just by looking at him Link could see Groose had a cocky attitude and felt that he was better than everyone else. He glared straight at Link and hadn't a clue of Zelda's whereabouts.

Behind him, like bodyguards, stood two others. One Groose's left stood a short, slightly plump boy with dark blue hair ending in a curl. To his right, a beanpole thin guy with a huge nose and short, cropped, blonde hair.

"So, is our little buddy Linky all ready for the big race tommorow?" He mocked in an annoying babyish tone. "I can see the answer right in those big, dopey eyes of yours. They're begging, "Oh please Groose! Please find it in your heart to let me win the race tommorow!" Well sorry pal, Groose doesn't do charity for wimps like you. And what are you doing in those clothes? So worried that you'll lose that you begged the headmaster to let you wear a Knight Uniform? You're pathetic."

Link nodded and then did something neither of them were expecting. He smiled. "We'll see Groose. Let's give it our all tommorow!"

For a moment, Groose's mouth dropped open, then he regained his composure. He pointed a finger right into Link's face.

"You...you're just desperate to get some alone time with Zelda!" He shot. "You think it matters you two've been friends since childhood? Big deal! It doesn't change the fact that dopes like you are dragging our academy through the mud."

"Zelda's allowed to make her own choices you know." Link stated. "She's smart enough to choose on her own without us trying to prove ourselves."

"Thank you Link." Zelda answered, stepping out of the shadows of a tree. Her hands on her hips.

Groose's confidense went flying out the window. "Oh...Zelda. Hey...nah...it's...uh..."

She ignored every word and marched straight up to him, shoving a finger in his face.

"Don't even try it Groose! I saw the whole thing. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Y-yeah...I...s-suppose..."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Suppose? Suppose what?"

Groose's face turned red. He stared at Zelda in a trance, drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. Link could see the steams of love and emberisment flying out of his ears and nose. "I...suppose...you...er..."

Then he shook his head, his face returning to its normal color, and steam-free. "Phht! Forget it! I wasn't supposing anything, ok?"

He turned around and began stomping away. Before he reached the dome he turned around and called out, "Later Link, I hope you bring a box of tissues, you'll need it! Enjoy the taste of failure!" They bolted off the isle and flew awa on their Loftwings.

Zelda turned to him. "Link, that was incredible! I've never seen Groose lose his cool like that before! How'd you learn to do that?"

"In my time, lots of people are arrogaunt snobs. They try and influence others by showing off what they have. After dealing with them for a while, you pick up a few things rather quick."

Zelda stared at him. "Your time...things are bad there...aren't they?"

"...we just scarecly won a war. We were practically doomed from the start..."

"Link..."

"No Zelda...if it's alright with you...can we just go on with the tour?" She nodded.

"Now let me give you a grand tour of Skyloft!"

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

___Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL___

___Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL___

___Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL___

___Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL___

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that brings this chapter to a close. Twilight Princess Link has met Skyward Sword Link and Zelda. What could result from this unlikely fruendship? Why has time been meddled with once again? What does Ghirahim want with our Hero? And how could he have even survived? We saw him vaporize, didn't we? The truth will be revealed soon. Find out on the next chapter of Zelda: The Legend!

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To...<strong>

Supernal Godzilla

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

**1**. What will happen at the Wing Ceremony?

**2.** What was the reason for Impa sending Twilight Princess Link back into the past?

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>__

* * *

><p><em>See you next chapter. <em>

_SuperXBrother_


	6. The Edge

The ancient ones have watched over the world since the beginning. They have always guided their people to fufill their destiny. Fate and Destiny are but two sides of the same coin of time. Past, Present, and Future. All three have governed the destiny of all.

But now, a new legend has arisen. One shrouded in secret for ages.

Link. The Hero of Legend, of Men, of Time, of Wind, and of Light. He is the chosen hero of the gods.

But the real question remains.

Why?

Why does the endless circle of light and darkness exist?

A circle cannot have an end if it has no begining.

Past and Future. Life and Death. Good and Evil. Fire and Water. Light and Shadow.

Neither can exist without the other. A coin can only have two sides. A mirror opposite must exist to link the two together, lest they be severed.

And now, the battle of black and white shall begin.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Zelda: The Legend...<em>

_For a moment, Groose's mouth dropped open, then he regained his composure. He pointed a finger right into Link's face._

_"You...you're just desperate to get some alone time with Zelda!" He shot. "You think it matters you two've been friends since childhood? Big deal! It doesn't change the fact that dopes like you are dragging our academy through the mud."_

_"Zelda's allowed to make her own choices you know." Link stated. "She's smart enough to choose on her own without us trying to prove ourselves."_

_"Thank you Link." Zelda answered, stepping out of the shadows of a tree. Her hands on her hips._

_Groose's confidense went flying out the window. "Oh...Zelda. Hey...nah...it's...uh..."_

_She ignored every word and marched straight up to him, shoving a finger right in his face._

_"Don't even try it Groose! I saw the whole thing. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"_

_"Y-yeah...I...s-suppose..."_

_Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Suppose? Suppose what?"_

_Groose's face turned red. He stared at Zelda in a trance, drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. Link could see the steams of love and emberisment flying out of his ears and nose. "I...suppose...you...er..."_

_Then he shook his head, his face returning to its normal color, and steam-free. "Phht! Forget it! I wasn't supposing anything, ok?"_

_He turned around and began stomping away. Before he reached the dome he turned around and called out, "Later Link, I hope you bring a box of tissues, you'll need it! Enjoy the taste of failure!" They bolted off the isle and flew awa on their Loftwings._

_Zelda turned to him. "Link, that was incredible! I've never seen Groose lose his cool like that before! How'd you learn to do that?"_

_"In my time, lots of people are arrogaunt snobs. They try and influence others by showing off what they have. After dealing with them for a while, you pick up a few things rather quick."_

_Zelda stared at him. "Your time...things are bad there...aren't they?"_

_"...we just scarecly won a war. We were practically doomed from the start..."_

_"Link..."_

_"No Zelda...if it's alright with you...can we just go on with the tour?" She nodded._

_"Now let me give you a grand tour of Skyloft!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda: The Legend<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**The Edge**

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set on the floating isles of Skyloft. The town was silent, something that Link highly appreciated.<p>

Our time traveling hero sat along the edge of the island, watching the clouds soar past, above, and below.

"Hey you."

Link turned around, it was Zelda.

"Hey Zelda."

"So tommorow's the ceremony."

"Yes. Tommorow, the four junior students will compete to move on to the senior class."

"And what are you going to do?"

"My role is to play the role of the goddess. It's a very crucial part of the ritual."

Link looked at Zelda. She may not be a princess in this age, but she possessed so many similarities to the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda stared down at the clouds. "Have you ever wondered what's below the clouds?"

Link watched the sky in silence. Hyrule was nothing in this age.

"Some say it's an empty, barren place. Others even say there's nothing down there, but I think they're wrong...some of father's texts mention a place called the surface. The old tales tell of a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft. I want to see that with my own eyes someday..."

"Zelda...just because you can't see something, doesnt mean its not there. The world is a cycle with no end."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Does that mean...?"

"So...you'll see."

Zelda nodded, her sky blue eyes shining.

Link got up and walked back to the academy, leaving Zelda her privacy.

"A cycle with no end..." Zelda whispered. A gale of wind pushed at her, as if beckoning her to leap into the clouds.

Zelda stood at the edge, the Sky beckoning her to descend.

* * *

><p>Gaepora stood in silence as he dwelled within the sacred chamber. It was nearing midnight but slumber could not claim him. Too much had happened in the past few days.<p>

The Future Link's arrival in the past, the new passage that appeared inside the pages of the book passed down through the ages from Sage to Sage.

The Book of Mudora.

The Headmaster knew that the time was drawing near. The ancient words were coming to life already.

It had already spoken small pieces of what the time traveller had revealed. But the book had not spoken words of the Future Link's arrival. This was what truly worried him.

Never before had the book failed to reveal events of the Future.

So why was Future History becoming altered?

He gathered the book into his arms, took one last look at the sword he had protected for so long, and left the ancient temple.

Only after he left did the sword begin to glow.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>The world was darkness. Nothing existed but the void. And Link found himself in silence.<p>

Where was he? Last he remembered, he had been talking with Zelda and the Future Link.

"Hello?" He called out. "Hello?"

His voice echoed into the blackness. Nothing answered back.

Minutes passed as he wandered this eternal world of solitude.

And then before him, the world cracked.

A massive fissure appeared, carving the earth to pieces.

And a monster rose from the earth.

Its roar...a scream of pure malice. It should've turned everything to rubble.

A pink light vaporized into existance high in the sky. The beast stared up at it, almost frozen.

The light then spoke.

"Rise Link. The time has come for you to awaken. You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you...the time has come for you to awaken..."

The monster broke the light's hold and roared once more.

The light vanished, leaving him and the monster in total darkness.

It roared a third time, but there was something odd about its voice. It sounded like a Loftwing...

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>__

* * *

><p><em>(Twenty Eight seconds and a "Thud" later)<em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>__

* * *

><p><em>Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you love to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting.<em>

_-Zelda_

Link rolled his eyes at the letter.

"Figures."

Gathering his gear together, he exited his dorm room and saw another student walking towards him.

"Morning Link!" Said Pipit. "So...today's the Wing Ceremony! Are you ready?"

"Sure am."

Pipit looked at him. "Look Link, all I'm saying is everyone else is out practicing at the plaza, but you seem pretty...relaxed about the whole thing. Of course, that Crimson Loftwing of yours is something special. I'd feel pretty confident riding him too! My bird won the last ceremony, but even I don't think he could beat that red terror of yours. Of course a bird's true speed in a race always comes down to the skill of the rider. But don't you think you could use a little more practise before the race? Just a suggestion. Fly your best out there."

Pipit walked back down the hall and Link sighed.

No one knew that he'd been out flying late at night for the past few weeks. Everyone advised against doing so, but both Link and his Loftwing found it much better to fly when you had to use your senses alot more.

He walked towards the kitchens and found his friend Fledge trying to haul numerous large barrels across the room.

"Oh hey Link. Today's the big race! I wanted to fly too...but I...I didn't make the cut." Fledge admitted sadly. "So I'm stuck back here at the academy. The lunch lady wants me to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to at least cheer you on, Link...but...I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

Link thanked him and picked up a barrel.

"Aww thanks Link. I didn't think you had time to help me out."

"No problem Fledge." Link moved the barrel over to the kitchens with ease.

The lunch lady looked at Link. "Where in the clouds is that Fledge boy? He's supposed to be bringing me barrels! Sometimes I just don't know what's going on in that boy's head. Then again, he'd probably be squashed by them."

He left the old woman muttering to herself and exited the building, out into the open air.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Zelda stood before the Statue of the Goddess, practicing on her instrument. She needed to play it perfectly, the goddess would be upset if she didn't give it her best.<p>

She had sent her letter to Link via her Loftwing, knowing his habit for sleeping in. He'd probably be up in a few minutes, given his needed time to wake up.

'If only he'd take things more seriously. This race is important and he's acting like he doesn't even care!'

Sighing, she strummed the strings once more and began to sing.

_"Oh youth, guided by the servent of the goddess...unite earth and sky...bring light to the land..."_

"Hey! Good morning Link." She said, sensing him behind her. She turned and found her senses to be, as usual, 100% accurate.

Link stared at her, his mouth still wide open. She smiled at his reaction.

"Morning Zelda." He said once he got his senses back in working order.

"I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"Yeah...having a Loftwing caww into your ear and then spit a letter in your face does tend to wake one up." He commented.

Zelda laughed. "Good to know. But anyway, look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful?"

Link nodded, not wanting to say something stupid and embarresing.

"Especially this instrument!" She said, holding up the golden piece for him to view.

Link stared in awe at the musical instrument. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked father about it and he said it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first person to see me like this, Link!"

She then paused before asking him an important question.

"So...how do I look?" Zelda spun around.

"You look great Zelda!"

Mentally, she sighed.

"Hah! I think so too. But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks Link."

"Ah there you are Zelda!" Spoke a deep, but warm voice. "Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh hello, Father."

"Ah Link. You're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

Link nodded but Zelda lowered her head.

"Yes...about that..." Her voice spoke quietly.

"Father, I don't know if he can do it! Recently, Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around, probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

"No need to worry yourself Zelda." Gaepora said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

Gaepora turned to look into the sky, watching the clouds high above.

"You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it. As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, our guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, everyone of us meets our Loftwings under the Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall."

He then turned his attention to Link.

"Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extrordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for sometime that it had vanished from the line. Yes and the boy and the bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall that day? What a sight! The little boy just hopped on that bird and gracefully flew away, without a moment of instruction! They were meant for eachother. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird did not go unnoticed by you, my dear." He added oh so very slyly.

"But who could blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

Zelda sighed, then felt a twinge of annoyance at her father. Didn't he understand that she wanted Link to win? Which was not going to happen unless he practiced a little?

"This contest is nothing to laugh at Father! This ceremony is a part of the final test for those students training to become knights of Skyloft! ...if Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race...What if Link messes up his big chance...what if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's like you become a completely different person when you worry about Link..."

A completely different person...why did that idea not seem so crazy to her?

Her mind returned to the clouds...and to Link.

"Listen Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" She said, dragging him over to the pier.

"Come on! You'll thank me later!"

They reached the edge, Zelda nudging Link more and more toward open air.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump of the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

Link paused. "Zelda, I can't sense my Loftwing..."

Zelda looked at him and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Then she scoffed. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't "sense" your bird out there? Oh I get it. you're trying to weasel your way out of practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me."

"But Zelda I'm being serious-"

She was beyond listening. Zelda gave him a shove and he tumbled off the cliff. "Off you go!"

Link fell through the clouds, trying to balance his descent.

"Now Link, call your Loftwing!" He heard Zelda call.

And so he did. His whistle echoed over the wind, but then faded. He looked around for his Loftwing.

But it didn't come.

There was nothing.

Gaepora's voice was one of concern. "Hmm...something is wrong...a bird never takes this long to arrive."

Without another word, Zelda sprinted off the cliff and called for her partner. Immediately, her Loftwing was beneath her, and they dived toward Link.

In a matter of seconds, though they seemed like an eternity, Link was safely in the Loftwing's talons. The bir struggled to carry both teen's combined weight and after an agonizing moment, all three were safely back upon the floating isle.

Zelda sensed her bird's pain and stroked her feathers, trying to ease her pain. She looked over to Link, who was panting heavily as well, and a wave of guilt filled her.

The headmaster spoke gravely. "This is very foreboding indeed. For a Loftwing to ignore the call of its master...it is unheard of!"

"Link...when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing...I should have believed you...I'm sorry..."

Link gave her a small smile. "It's ok Zelda. I'm more worried about my Loftwing though..."

A horrible thought crept into Zelda's mind. "Link! If you can't find your Loftwing, how will you compete today?"

And just to add to the situation, the sound of a bell rang into our ears.

The Wing Ceremony...

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the time traveling Link watched from his perch atop the Academy. The bell had just rang, signalling the students to gather in the plaza for the race.<p>

Gaepora had allowed him to watch the race, hidden from view of the others. The bell went silent had he watched as several people began their path down to the town center.

He looked down and saw Link speaking with one of the Academy's Instructors. From this height, he couldn't hear a word but saw Link looking very worried. The Instructor nodded and walked back into the building.

He watched as his past version quickly hurried into town. Link leaped from his perch and followed.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Skyloft Link ran as fast as he could down to the center of town. Instructor Horwell had agreed to postponning the race until he found his Loftwing, but that still did not leave alot of time. Some of the villagers had told him that Groose and his gang had been acting more suspicious than usual. He figured they'd have something to do with this.<p>

Spotting the ridiculous hair of his rival down in the plaza, he rushed down the path.

They were talking outloud, oblivious to everything around them.

"...You know Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the pecking and scratching."

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was going to go down without a fight? But we got him and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

He and his lackeys got up and turned around, only to find Link staring right at them.

"Whoa! Link! So...uh...yeah. Just how long you been standing there?"

Link stared at them. "Long enough."

"What's your problem anyway? Oh, wait...I get it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours."

The red haired teen began circling around Link, his cronies watching and snickering off to the side.

"Oh Please! You're that desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony? Well sorry pal, Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

He then looked around, almost worried.

"...say...come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

"Give him back." Link growled.

Groose smiled. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Why would I have anything to do with your bird being missing? You think you're so great since your Zelda's best friend. Well guess what, she's only your friend cause she feels sorry for you."

"And just who might you be talking about Groose?" A cool voice spoke behind him.

Groose turned around, and jumped.

Zelda was glaring right at him.

"O...Oh h-h-hey Zelda!" He stuttered. "We...we're just chatting here. Man to man ya know-"

"Don't even try that one Groose."

"I'm just worried my buddy Link here wont be able to compete today since his Loftwing's gone missing."

"Yeah right."

Groose looked at the two of them, then began stepping backwards.

"Well, later Link. Hope you find your Loftwing, or else you'll have to sit out today's race. That could be a major set back toward knighthood and I'd hate to see that."

Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch leaped off the pier and flew away on their Loftwings.

"Those blockheads..." Zelda muttered. "Father and the teachers have talked and they agreed to delay the race. We've got to find your Loftwing."

"But how? Skyloft is huge!"

"I think I can help."

They turned around and saw Future Link walking up to them.

"Link? What are you doing here? If someone sees you-"

"It's fine Zelda. Right now we have more important issues to deal with."

Zelda opened her mouth to counter him, but then realized he was right.

"Ok, does anyone have a map of Skyloft?"

Skyloft Link nodded and pulled the parchment out from his bag.

Future Link took it and unraveled it onto the ground.

"Ok, I doubt Groose and his cronies took your Loftwing to another island. That would mean they'd have to keep flying to a certain location to make sure its still there. That would draw alot of suspision. It would have to be kept outdoors cause I doubt they put it into anyone's house, it would cause way too much attention."

He studied the map more closely. Zelda and Link looked at him in awe.

"A Loftwing's caw can be heard very easily so Groose had to have hidden it in a location even louder. I'm thinking that the waterfall would be very close to wherever your bird is being kept."

"So he's outside, near the river?" Link asked.

"It would make sense if he was. Hmm...you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing Link?"

"Right. It's like he vanished."

"Let's see...are there any caves that run through the island?"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Oh! He's right! There's a cave on the other side of the island, across the _river_!"

"There would likely be monsters dwelling within, plus with it being underground, no wonder the connection is being dimmed." Future Link stated. "You'll need a weapon to defend yourself against the monsters though."

"But Eagus doesn't allow anyone but knights to carry swords." Link realized sadly.

"I'm sure he'll understand this is an emergency." Future Link spoke. "Zelda, is your Loftwing healed yet?"

"Almost. Father said he'd care for her while I came down here."

"Well, once she's healed I'd like you to fly around the river area to get a bird's eye view. Link and I will go into the cave to see if he's in there."

The two nodded in agreement and they set off.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes of flying had resulted in nothing for Zelda.<p>

After thanking her father for healing her bird, Zelda took to the skies in her search.

She had flown everywhere. The graveyard, the cliffs, the windmills, the floating isle where the river's source was located, even that creepy fortune teller's house. But Link's Loftwing was nowhere in sight.

Gales of wind brushed against her and once more she heard the voice.

"Spirit Maiden..."

"Get out of my head." Zelda growled as she glared down at the clouds. She didn't have time for this. If they didn't find Link's Loftwing in time...

It was then that she saw a small ledge below Skyloft. It was greatly hidden by the waterfall. Had that voice not caused her to look down at the clouds, she would've missed it entirely.

There was a cave down there...and two tiny figures were just now exiting.

"LINK!" She called out.

They both looked up and backed up, allowing her to jump down onto the rock.

"Hey Links."

"Hey Zelda." They answered together.

She saw them both complete with cuts from the monsters. Fortunatley, none of them looked severe.

"Any luck yet?" She asked.

"Nothing yet." Skyloft Link answered.

The future version spoke. "We looked everywhere inside that cave, but there's no sign of the Loftwing in there. We were hoping he'd been down this path.

Skyloft Link gasped, his eyes wide. He looked around and took off down the path.

"He must've picked up the connection again." Zelda stated.

"We'd better follow him."

Zelda nodded, but then stumbled.

"Huh?"

She looked sideways, over the edge.

"Who...who's calling me?"

Link looked at her, concerned. "You ok?"

"Oh...sorry Link. I got distracted there for a moment.

Link stared at her.

"I...I heard this voice a few moments ago...did you hear it too?"

"No. Nothing at the moment." He answered.

Zelda stared into the clouds, then hurried around the corner and down the path.

Link watched her retreating form. 'Something's wrong. She knows something...'

He followed and soon found the past Link slicing his sword wildly, filled with rage.

His Loftwing was trapped inside a tiny hole, bound by thick planks of wood. They were held in place by numerous coils of rope.

Quickly, the ropes were severed and the planks were removed.

The Loftwing cawed softly and stretched his wings, rubbing his partner with its bill.

Zelda gasped. "We need to hurry. The ceremony..." Link nodded and jumped off the edge, this time his Loftwing followed.

Zelda hopped on her own bird, followed by Link.

They soared through the skies, and everything was right again.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>On the way back, Zelda had Link's Loftwing go through a couple different flying tests to ensure it wasn't injured. Fortunatley, it seemed perfectly fine.<p>

Zelda dropped Future Link off on the Academy rooftop and then flew down to tell her father the news.

Meanwhile, Skyloft Link was waiting in the plaza when a familiar pompadour storde up to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Link! I heard you found that dumb bird of yours. Well that's just great. Me and the guys have been flying around doing prerace warmups, only to find out the ceremony had been delayed for you? The big flake gets special treatment?"

Link said nothing, not wanting to provoke Groose any further.

"And don't think we haven't seen all the smug looks. You and Zelda are best friends, big deal! I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of the Goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm going to be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny little clown snatch that prize from me."

Groose turned around and began blushing.

"Oh yeah, that Sailcloth, Zelda's Sailcloth, will be mine! Duh huh huh... Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it...Yup, I can see it now. First I win the big race. Then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue, just the two of us...It'll be our special moment alone...nobody is gonna stop me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh it's so real I can...I can...I can see it..."

He chuckled again, his face redder than his hair.

"Groose!" Cawlin said, shaking.

"Uh...uh..." Said Stritch, stuttering.

"WHAT? Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-"

He turned around and gasped.

Zelda.

"Care to explain just what you mean by "our special moment alone together?"

"I uh...nothing big, really, just...just...Link! Yeah Link! I was just telling my buddy how glad I am that he found that red bird of his. Boy am I looking forward to a fair race!"

Zelda continued glaring at him.

"A-anyway, later Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

Groose strode off, his lackeys tailing him.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero."

"I dunno Zelda...they've had a lot more practice that I do..."

Zelda gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Link. You'll beat those idiots easily."

Link smiled back. "I'll do my best."

A cough interupted them. Owlan gave them a look.

"If you two are finished with your conversation, then can we begin the ceremony?"

Zelda gave Link a grin and stepped to the side, as per tradition. The girl playing the role of the Goddess was meant to be seperated from everyone else to represent her holyness.

Instructor Owlan saw that everyone was present, cleared his throat, and began the introduction.

"Your attention please. At last, we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you all could make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition."

He waved a hand to a yellow Loftwing standing near them.

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, you will run and dive off the edge of the pier. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough I shoud think, but do you need to hear them again?"

When he saw the students shake their heads, the teacher continued.

"Excellent. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also recieve a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual.

"Today is a special day for many reasons, but it also marks the twenty fifth anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate this momentous occasion, today's champion shall also recieve his gift high atop the statue of the goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by...the lovely Zelda!"

Zelda smiled as she was announced. Groose turned pink as he looked at her.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean fighting. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me."

"That goes double for you Groose!" The headmaster warned. The pompadoured teen shuddered.

"All right gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin."

The students lined up. Owlan paused.

"Go!"

Link had already leaped off the edge and was on his Loftwing before the others had time to start running.

Zelda started cheering for Link, but feel silent at the stare from her father.

"Zelda..."

"Sorry Father."

She wasn't supposed to show any favoritism to the fliers. Kind of hard given the options.

So she closed her mouth to prevent any cheers from escaping. Although her breath wouldn't stop catching at all.

Groose was gaining on the gold Loftwing, Cawlin and Stritch swarming around him as patrol. Link really needed to step it up if he wanted to win.

They neared a field of floating rocks, to which the gold Loftwing used to its advantage. It weaved in and weaved out, inbetween the various boulders. The racers easily lost the bird and had only glimpses of it in the distance before it dived back into the cluster of rock once more.

Link saw this problem and had his Loftwing gain altitude, high above the others. From this vantage point, he could easily see where the gold bird was.

Groose and the others were flying in the opposite direction of their goal.

Link saw a nice open area to make his move.

Unfortunatley, Groose saw this and soared right for him.

Link's fingers were inches from the golden Loftwing before Groose rammed into his Loftwing.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>"What was that!" Zelda fumed. Link had been that close! Groose, he's so...so...ugh! He nearly knocked Link of his bird!"<p>

The headmaster tried to calm his daughter, but anger was hinted in his voice as well.

"Calm down my daughter. Those actions will not go unchecked. Groose will be punished."

All thoughts of being impartial had soared away. "He's such a-"

"ZELDA!" Said her father harshly.

She looked away, still angry at Groose.

'Link will win this.' She thought. '...he...he has to.'

She heard another gasp from the crowd and was afraid to look. She did and was shocked at what she saw.

"You..you've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>In all the action, the gold bird had flown away. Link and Groose were neck and neck, trying to fly faster than the other.<p>

"Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory?" Groose yelled.

Cawlin flew near Link. "Yeah, you heard him! Let's see how you fly with egg on your face!"

He tossed a round object right at Link, which splattered all over his face.

They laughed as he wiped the egg residue off.

Newfound determination arose within Link and his Loftwing.

Zelda was watching, he would not let her down.

Link and his bird then dodged the rest of their egg stash with ease. Not a single one hit them.

He soared right past a stunned Groose. The golden Loftwing drew closer and closer...and then...

He grasped the bird statuette.

He had won.

Before another second passed he heard a voice call his name.m

"Link!"

Link turned towards the sound. He saw a girl jump off Skyloft and free fall into open air. His Loftwing, sensing its partner's fear, gave off a burst of speed.

The next thing he knew, Zelda was in his arms and they were soaring towards the statue of the goddess.

"Great flying Link! Congradulations!"

Link panted like he'd been the one freefalling. "Th-thanks Zelda."

"Now we'd better get on with the ceremony..."

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>From his perch atop the academy, the time traveling Link from the future watched as the two birds and the two riders landed on the statue of the goddess.<p>

Yes his past self had been very reckless during the race, but that was his style. Groose and the others had cheated and yet he had emerged victorious. He and Zelda would participate in the ceremony together under the protection of the goddess.

Everything was as it should be.

So why did he sense darkness on the edge of the skies?

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda landed on the statue's hands. They dismounted their birds, who then began circling the island.<p>

Zelda spoke seriously this time. "Link, hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess."

Link handed it to her and gently, she set the statuette in the small alcove. She bowed and spoke a prayer to the goddess, asking her to accept the offering.

Zelda took out the harp and strummed a soft, series of notes. They were divine and otherworldly in the secluded air.

As the final chords faded to the winds, Zelda offered Link her hand. He took it and bowed in the traditional style.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony."

The ancient words she had memorized so many times came to her lips naturally.

_"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk...in accordance with the old ways...I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."_

_"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass onto you."_

Zelda reached behind her back and undid the small knot tieing the Sailcloth to her outfit. She folded it neatly into a square and held it out to Link.

Link accepted the gift humbly, then raised it above his head in one hand.

Zelda lightly scolded him. "Link, quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "Oh...right..."

"You know, they say the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen Hero long ago. Of course the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time for the ceremony to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you Link. Make sure you take good care of it, ok?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me like you promised Link."

He nodded.

"Now we really should finish up this ritual. You...do know what happens at the end...right?"

His face filled with confusion. He hadn't been told about this part of the ritual. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Really? Huh. I'd thought you would've figured it out by now."

Zelda stepped closer to him. Their faces were inches apart...

Then she spun him around. "You have to jump off the statue!"

"What?" Horror dawned on him.

"Don't worry about it. Just land in the courtyard below. If you were really brave you'd use that Sailcloth at the last second."

Link backed away from the edge. "But Zelda I-"

Zelda gave him a light shove.

"Off you go!"

He tumbled off the edge. He waved his arms around, trying to regain his balance, before pulling out the Sailcloth, which opened up like a parachute, slowing his descent.

He landed gently, and in the dead center of the design of the courtyard.

Zelda came down seconds later, but on her Loftwing.

"That was perfect Link!"

"Thanks Zelda."

They stared into eachother's eyes and something unspoken passed between the two. Zelda couldn't hold it in anymore. It was time.

"You know Link," Nervousness seeping into her voice. "seeing as how you won today...and with the weather being so nice..."

Zelda took a deep breath.

"You'd think you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

"I'd love to Zel."

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they found themselves gliding peacefully through the skies. No one was out flying at this time.<p>

They were alone.

Zelda looked ahead and watched as Link soared quietly against the winds.

'Should I tell him? We've done everything together. If I told him...it could ruin our whole friendship...I couldn't imagine life without him...'

And at last, Zelda made her decision.

"Link? Hey, Link?"

He looked back and told his Loftwing to slow down.

They now flew side by side.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this."

Link nodded. "Me too Zelda."

Zelda gathered all her courage. It was time.

"You know Link...there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

_"Spirit Maiden! It is Time!"_

Before Zelda's next breath, the skies grew dark. An onminous wind surronded them. A towering black mass formed out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Zelda gasped before the winds overtook her Loftwing. Link's bird quickly followed.

One particularly powerful gale slammed into both Loftwings, sending their riders flailing helplessly in the winds.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>He was falling...falling...falling through the darkness.<p>

"Link...?"

Link stared skyward and a figure appear. It was shrouded in shadow and he couldn't see its face.

"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance. Link..."

The figure faded into the darkness and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<p>

* * *

><p>Link forced his eyes to open and instantly felt the harsh winds pound them.<p>

His vision was hazy, from both that dream and the winds.

Finally, they focused back into reality and he found Zelda helplessly falling straight for the cloud barrier.

If she passed through that...she'd be gone.

Zelda looked skyward and saw Link had been knocked out from the sheer forces of the wind. She tried to slow her decent but the winds seemed to have a concious, and threw her body around to do just the opposite.

"LINK!"

"ZELDA!"

And then, from out of nowhere, his Loftwing dived right for him.

Link spread his arms and legs wide, trying to slow his fall, but the winds would not listen. And yet, his Loftwing wouldn't comply to the weather either.

The Crimson Loftwing swooped down and Link landed roughly on its back.

"Thanks." He rubbed the bird's mane. It cawwed back.

"But Zelda..."

The Loftwing sensed his parter's intentions and dived right for Zelda, using the black tornado as a spiral.

The phenomena had to have been alive. Because in a second, it twisted diagonally and caused human and bird to go spinning helplessly in the opposite direction.

Zelda was falling faster and faster. The clouds below were looming closer and closer.

'There's got to be something I can do.' Thought Link desperatley. 'Please someone! HELP!'

And something did answer his plea.

Suddenly, a great whirling rush of wind whooshed right by his ear.

Link watched in confusion as a long chain like object zoomed straight down. He was able to glimpse three claw like objects on the end heading right for the falling form of Zelda.

The claws latched onto Zelda around her waist and started pulling her up, still flapping wildly against the tornado.

He heard someone shout his name.

"LINK!"

He found the source at the other end of the long chain. The Future Link was riding one of the training Loftwings, who was flying a considerable distance from the tornado. The poor, tiny bird would be helpless if it came any closer. Future Link wore the opposite end of the chain like a glove, but he too strugglied against the storm's power.

"Link, fly away from the Tornado!" He yelled.

"But what about you?"

"DO IT NOW!" He bellowed.

Link obeyed and quickly swerved to the right, the opposite direction of the storm. The winds gave him a nice thrust to which his Loftwing utalized.

Future Link pulled out a second claw device and attatched it to one of the training Loftwing's legs. Zelda's chain was quickly retracting back into the glove and she was feet below them.

The storm was raging right behind them. Any second it would overtake the entire group.

Future Link aimed his Loftwing towards his past self.

"LINK, CATCH!"

Skyloft Link, saw something flying right for him. He just barely managed to catch it out of pure reflexes.

In his arms were the two claw glove devices. Zelda's chain had fully retracted and she was now unconcious, held tightly in the Crimson Loftwing's talons.

Link's eyes grew heavy. The tornado was too much...its power...

His last memories were of Future Link plummeting through the clouds.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_

__Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL__

__Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL__

__Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL__

____Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL____

* * *

><p>Thanks To...<p>

Seeker Heart

Before the Dawn Breaks

Supernal Godzilla

emeraldsol

Destiny Crusader

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>_____

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Challenges.<em>__

___1. What will Skyloft Link and Zelda do now?___

___2. Where is Future Link?___

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL Z:TL<em>____

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXbrother


End file.
